Foresight-Lunar Hunter
by N7christopher
Summary: When his life was ripped away from him by the Grimm, Razlov Drakon vowed to seek retribution. That lead him on the road to Foresight, an academy both mysterious and infamous, its reputation of making the best hunters on Remnant drew him in. Now with his friends/team mates he does what he can to make the world a safer place. But what toll will vengeance exact?
1. Chapter 1-No Introductions needed

**A/N**

 **Well peeps here is the first instalment of AZRA's Razlov Drakon, so I'll leave you guys to read it in peace...**

* * *

Chapter 1

No Introductions needed

The kidnappers were hidden in a disused warehouse, lit by two portable lights as to arouse as little attention as possible. There were four of them, all wearing dirty and worn clothing little that would make them stand out in the middle of a crowd, aside from the fact they each wore a red bandana covering their faces and brandishing a variety of swords. In the centre of the gang were a mother and her two sons, the family of one of the local business men in the town, as you might expect the children clung to their mother for comfort, and she in turn was doing her best to keep her boys calm, her black eye proof that the kidnappers weren't keen on crying children.

"I'm just saying Mac, this is our third ransom. We pull this off as good as the others and we can up our game ya know. Maybe start in organised crime, ya see that's where the real money is at" the gang member known as Walder continued as he paced back and forth, waiting was not his strong suit.

"Oh yeah Wal' I'm sure there is a booth somewhere we can just walk up to and go 'Oh hi we're a bunch of criminals, can you sign us up for your syndicate please?'. They come to us Wal' not the other way around. Besides kidnappings one thing, the stuff they could have us doing is another thing, hell I have a hard time trying to sleep as it is worrying if the cops have cottoned on yet. No need to give them extra incentive is there?" Mac pointed out sarcastically.

"Mac ya not thinking of the money...the power, and status we could get from this. If we play our cards right we could have anything we wanted. Then I can show all those punks I once knew that you don't need school to get somewhere."

"I don't know Wal', maybe just see after this job and take it from there"

"My husband could get you what you wanted, we're rich and I'm sure we could find you a cushy job that pays well, just please let us go...I...I won't even say anything to the authorities" The woman pleaded looking between the two men, Walder walked up to her and cracked his knuckles.

"Now didn't I tell ya and your brats to shut the hell up? Coz I'm sure that's why I gave you that shiner in the first place" she cowered back and vigorously nodded her head "See? Thought ya were a smart woman, just stay good and quiet and hopefully this will be over soon. Speaking of over soon why is boss taking so long?"

"He's got to keep by the phone, in case the cops don't want to play ball" one of the other members drawled, a tall man with a carefree stance and decently strong build "Not that you would understand that, hell you almost forgot your bandana before we left"

"Hey! I was in a rush! And what do ya mean 'not that I would understand?'"

"Just saying you got more tongue than brain" he mocked with a grin.

"Yeah? Well I can't see you doing any better!" Walder shot back.

"Maybe so" he flexed his sword arm and gave the weapon a twirl "but then I have the sense to stick to what I'm good at"

"That's it! No one speaks to me like that and gets away with it ya hear!" Wal' started to make a move for the speaker but made it half way.

"Now, now, now, don't start the work for me. This is going to be easy enough as it is!" a stranger's voice echoed from the darkness. It was a young voice but one tinged with confidence and experience. The gang members instantly went to guard their prize whilst keeping their attention on the direction of the stranger's voice. A few small glowing lights of various colours and two distinct sizes could be seen from its direction. Mac raised one of the lamps so they could get a good look at who they were looking at. He was a young man maybe no older than his early twenties, leaning against the entrance door frame. His hands were outstretched and resting on a large war hammer. His short raven hair cropped to one side, he wore a breastplate adorned with an unknown sigil of a wolf's head with a sword behind it etched in the centre, light plated armour down his right arm and an armoured gauntlet on his almost bare left. His trousers seemed to be thick but elastic leather with armoured plates in strategic places like the knees and shins. All of the metal was a shade of purple with black highlights along the edges. The sigil itself was a bright crimson. To say his war hammer was unique might be called an understatement, on one side of the head it had five large spikes one in each corner and a slightly larger one in the middle, the head had an illustration of a wolf or a Beowulf, the wolf like Grimm of the world. On the other end was a round counter weight with what looked like glowing glass sections encased in the frame of the globe, each section was a different colour red, white, blue and one that seemed to hold lightning. Along the shaft were two hand guards the lower one had a kind of trigger assembly the higher some kind of grip that had small slivers of glowing glass like the ones in the counterweight, but it also had one blank. He raised his head and looked over to the thugs. His eyes a mix of grey and purple, though he looked young and his face had a slight playful look. The scars running the length of his right cheek and ear showed that he knew of danger, his eyes were the most disillusioning part. They were the eyes of those that had witnessed death, loss and war, the kind that showed what he thought of these lowly thugs before him.

"I suppose I should be thanking you. I was going nuts being confined to the enclave and not helping anyone. I feared they would find me and haul me back before I could do anything of worth. Then you guys pull this off" he cracked his shoulders and raised his hammer "I could do with a stretch" one side of his mouth twitched in a quick smirk.

"Ha-ha he's only a kid, a runt!" bellowed the last member mixed with a howling laughter a short man who looked like he spent most of his days lazing around with a slight layer of fat along his belly. He wiped away a tear from his eyes before composing himself "And who exactly do you think you are? Run along kid before you get hurt"

The trace of humour left the newcomers face upon hearing this "Who am I? Well, all you need to know is that I'm a member of a team, a team from Foresight" the final word was like a gunshot with the effect it had; the members stood rigid and tensed up.

Walder barked a laugh, a nervous one at that "As if they would recruit a kid like you" the newcomer turned slightly to his left bearing his right shoulder to the thugs, on it was an emblem of four blades facing outwards with the base of one connected to the middle of another, creating a diamond gap in the middle, and in the centre was a runic F symbol...the one that belongs to the legendary and infamous order. "WH-what! But why would they accept you?"

"Because my mommy said I was special." He quipped sarcastically, "Now in the name of Foresight and the legal authorities it grants me in these lands I hear by place you under arrest. But you won't go quietly though will you?" he stared at them with a calm demeanour, waiting for a reply, after a few seconds the shorter one dropped his sword and kneeled in submission "Huh? Well I'll be honest. Wasn't expecting that...smart choice"

"The hell are you doing?" replied the gruff tall man. Glaring at his kneeling accomplice.

"You heard him he's from Foresight. They have their reputation for a reason" he snarled back.

"Humph, you could be right, hell we might even get a reward for killing him. For all we know he might have been at the massacre of the Sunset Fields. How many Faunus died–" Whatever he was going to say was cut off as the stranger, in a flash raised the hammer head towards the thug, and squeezed the trigger. The head blasted towards him attached to a retractable chain and slammed into the man's chest. The tall gang member got off a grunt before being flung off into the darkness from the sheer force of the strike. Within a second the head was once again connected to the shaft making it once again a solid weapon.

"Never link me or my team mates with that tragedy! Enough talk, time to show you scum your position" he sprinted towards the last two standing thugs so fast they barely had time to ready themselves. The first one, Mac, raised his long sword in a two-handed downward cut that succeeded in only hitting the air and the floor, as the stranger at the last moment spun to the side whilst moving to a crouch and took the legs from under his target with a sweeping ark from the counterweight. Walder screamed and charged whilst drawing another short sword from a second sheath and began a furious assault on the stranger. Strike after strike was thrust but either met air or the metal of the strange war hammer, as the intruder dodged and parried time after time again, showing nothing more than slight focus on his face. The stranger then took and extra step back parried Walder's next attack knocking both arms out the way, and in the same motion looped it back and struck the blunt head against Walder's arms with enough force to generate a crack from one of them. He howled in pain, and slumped to the ground as he cradled his now broken arm. A long sword thrust towards him, which with a rise of the hammer was easily deflected.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! NOW DIE!" screamed Mac as he unleashed a continuous flow of attacks at the person who injured his friend and partner in crime. Upper thrust, evaded by a crouch. A horizontal slash, blocked by the shaft of the hammer, more cuts and thrust all never got close to the strangers body.

"Right warm up over" the stranger casually stated, and on the last attack parried it then twirled to his attackers side and brought up the counterweight to the back of his head in one deft movement. Mac stumbled forwards a few steps before collapsing to the ground. "Night, night" The stranger stood and postured himself listening to the room, the shallow breathing from Mac, Walder now passed out from the pain, and groans of pain from off in the darkness from his first attack, with the fourth member cowering in shock in what he'd just witnessed.

 _All targets neutralized, now for the reason I'm here_

He walked over to the stunned hostages, who when realising what was happening huddled together in fear. "Please don't harm us!" pleaded the woman trying to shield her children.

"Do not be afraid, I came here to help you, there is a car outside that you can use to return home. You're safe now" he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and eased her up. She stared into his eyes almost not daring to believe him, and for the first time during this encounter seeing something akin to warmth in them. It was all she could take and began to sob

"Thank-thank you" she managed to say between gasps and she ran towards the door with her kids and outside to safety and salvation. Alone in the dim light of the ware house the stranger sighed and relaxed

 _Ah, feels right to be doing some good once again. I swear I was starting to go stir crazy._

A rush of wind, the stranger spun kneeled and raised his hammer horizontally all in a split second, as a final attacker lunged from the darkness. Two short swords each with chainsaw blades slammed into the shaft and a hand guard. A large man wearing black clothing, and white armour with a red emblem of a wolf's head and claw marks. His head was covered with a grey mask. His most noticeable feature was the fact he had genuine claws on his fingers. Which meant one thing, his assailant was a Faunus, a human with animal traits and features.

"You beat up my goons and ruin my plans. Just who do you think you are... wait that mark...A FORESIGHT MEMBER! This is my lucky day after all" the white fang growled as sparks flew from the clashing weapons. He pulled back and immediately launched in a twirling frenzy that made sure there was only a split second between attacks. The stranger managed to parry them all...just; the white fang was fast, too fast to evade his attacks in his frenzy. The room was lit up in flares of light from the sparks. The fang struck again and again, but he failed to realise he was becoming predictable, the stranger parried a blow then darted to the side to avoid the other attack missing him by a few centimetres. He used this opening to slam the head of the hammer into the white fang's chest winding him and knocking him back a bit, but he didn't stop there, he punched the hand guard of his right into the attackers face before using the counter weight to catch his leg and trip the attacker up. The stranger went to land a blow with the blunt hammer to incapacitate the white fang whilst he was on the ground, but before he could the fang rolled out the way and in doing so destroyed one of the lamps. The white fang darted over to the other one and smashed that one sending the room into total darkness.

"Ha ha, you're pretty good. But I don't like to fight fair if I think I might not win" the leaders voice echoed out from the dark. He was quiet, the stranger could only just make out the general direction he was stalking in, his years of hunting giving him some chance where others might not have any at all. He closed his eyes before they could properly adjust, and readied himself. "What's wrong afraid of the dark? Oh that's right you're not a Faunus, you can't see in the dark can you...Hahaha, well it's been interesting, any last words before I avenge my fallen brothers?" a rush of air and the faint pad of running on the floor. _Click._ The head of the war hammer lit up in flames, the higher handle had changed the section that was dull now had been rotated with one of a glowing red glass. It illuminated the area around the stranger just in time to see the white fang's final attack run, he opened his eyes and blocked the attack. Due to being used to the darkness and the sudden change in light the Faunus was blinded by the glare.

"Yeah, that wasn't me at Sunset Fields, I don't kill without reason!"

"Argh! What the hell did you do?!"

In one deft movement the stranger thrust the leader's arms to one side and spun striking the flaming head of the hammer into the side of the leaders face, and knocking him back

"ARGH! My face!" he cried in pain as the flames from the hammer burned his cheek, his mask partially smashed, which saved him from any serious damage. "I'll get you! You think you can do this to me and not regret it...I shall find you again and get my payback!" he holstered his chanswords and pulled out a grenade, armed it and threw it at his feet. A bright white flash engulfed the room blinding the stranger, he heard a crash from a window, and knew that his opponent had escaped. He looked around and realised that the rest of the gang members had also made a run for it during the fight.

"Well, that was a bit more than I expected" he said to himself, the glow of the hammer the only light in the room, he slowly made his way towards the exit "I wonder what the rest of team AZRA will make of this tale...speaking of which I wonder if the other two have been caught yet? And what do I have to do to get people to stop associating me with the burning fields...I'm really starting to get sick of that shit, do a hundred good deeds and people glance over it, but someone does one terrible deed and suddenly everyone related is also to blame!" the stranger let out a long sigh into the cold night air, "Maybe I can get a drink while I'm out. Could damn well do wi-" spotlights burst in from the skylight followed by shattering glass, the stranger covered himself as he heard people using zip lines to enter the building. By the time he could look around eight figures surrounded him in military-esque gear, black uniform with light combat armour. Full head and face masks of the same colour, the eyes hidden behind red lenses in rectangular slats. On their shoulders was a red emblem of Foresight, on their right breast a yellow crosshair with a blue sword behind it...the mark of the Hanta-Kira. Each had a small submachine gun, with under slung taser launcher aimed at him and what seemed like a short sword in a hilt on their combat utility belts.

"Razlov Drakon you are ordered to stand down and return to the enclave, resistance will be met with force, do you comply?" the modified voice of the squad leader shouted from behind his mask. The stranger switched the hammer's setting to normal and the flame died out, and then leaned on it.

"Well what took you guys so long?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wow isn't that guy just bad ass? what? You've read better ones? well I suppose the important thing is that you guys enjoyed it...you did enjoy it right? in all seriousness stay tuned for more of Razlov(got another two chapters ready to go!) and to find out how much trouble he's in**

 **Until** **next time, Chris signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2-Reflections

**A/N:**

 **Well Hi peeps, guess you guys are interested in my story eh? well here's the next instalment! enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2

Reflections

Razlov Drakon lay back in his seat with a team of Hanta-Kira in the compartment of the Raven VTOL transport. The Ravens are the Hanta-Kira's primary mode of transport, sleek and nimble, fitted with advanced stealth technology which makes them almost impossible to detect or intercept. The fact they can take off and land vertically allows them to land almost anywhere, and provide direct unit support with its two heavy auto cannon mounts on either side of the fuselage. Each Raven can carry up to twelve passengers but usually just a team of eight of the highly trained Foresight operatives. There was another Raven flying on wing that was to provide backup in case things didn't go smoothly. Razlov sat there in silence, as he knew the Hanta-Kira were highly unlikely to engage in conversation while on duty, hell even off duty they were usually icy towards Foresight team members. They have their reasons for this, Hanta-Kira means hunter-killer, and they are the go to people to hunt down AWOL or rogue members. Their task is to track and find the rogue member ascertain the reason for them leaving and to bring them back alive if they have a good enough reason, dead if they deliberately resist or plan on going rogue. Foresight keeps a tight hold on its assets and secrets, and only releases them if they have earned it or under special circumstances, after all they put a lot of time and resources into crafting some of the best Hunters and Huntresses around. Their lack of socialisation helps the Hanta-Kira to carry out their deadly side of the retrieval missions if called, and keeps their emotions out of the equation. They also have the duty of guarding the Enclave and patrolling its territory. Razlov had no intention of leaving Foresight, in fact he knew he would be hunted down at the end of the night, he just wanted to do a mission he felt was worth his time. For the past three weeks he had been doing training and to him boring patrol missions around Foresights territory, which if he found a couple of Grimm meant it was a lucky day. He had taken over leadership of team AZRA, as his leader Alexander Cross was sent off on some special assignment to a different country under direct orders from the Elders. Since then the Elders had made sure that team AZRA were kept very close to the enclave or simply on the grounds. At first Razlov had been okay with the situation, he trusted the Elders, they ruled Foresight with good leadership and vision fair when they could, harsh when they had to be, but they were never greedy or incompetent. But as the days dragged to weeks it began to wear away at him and his teams patience, while other teams went out and hunted and completed missions, they were still stuck around, and to make things worse there was still no word from Alex, not so much as a "hey how are you and the guys doing?". In the end he just couldn't take being treated like a child anymore and managed to slip out form the Enclave during the night and head to the nearby city of Cavros hoping to do some good for once in weeks, that brought a smile to his face, helping the mother and her kids made him feel better than he had for a while, even knowing full well that he was probably going to be punished for his actions.

 _Damn that White Fang pushed me hard, think I might be getting soft, maybe more training might be needed after all...but not with the others, I think they are just as sick of fighting me as I am of them._

That thought brought a small chuckle from him, remembering how the training sessions with Zinear and Ashton had gradually became sloppier as they became bored of fighting the same people and the same skills.

 _Hmm maybe I could arrange a fight with team FNTM(phantom), haven't fought them in a while. Some new opponents might be what we need to keep ourselves occupied a little longer. Then seeing Nina in her usual attire might just do that all by itself_ , but I guess that will wear off eventually _...Damn it Alex where the hell are you? And what has the Elders sent you off after?_

He sighed quietly to himself knowing no one here had the answers, his hands idly moved to the crest on the chest of his armour, the picture wolf's head with a sword set in the background. It was the crest of his home village: Wolfmont, home to memories, ones of pain and loss...and a few of some of the happiest he's known. Reminiscing of those past memories he slowly drifted off to sleep...

 _Many years ago_

She held him at sword point he had been bested again both panting from exertion from the fight. He could see no way out of the situation, apart from...

"Wow look at that!"

"What?" his opponent turned around and he used this opportunity to strike, he knocked her sword away with his own and struck her on the shoulder, and she fell back.

"Ow! No fair! You cheated" she nursed her shoulder as tears began to well up, both kids were in a field, their 'swords' were actually sticks, the girl was blonde, with brown eyes. The boy had black hair just long enough to be tied at the back of his head, his eyes purple and grey. He held out his hand and pulled her up.

"But Emily I'm the good guy I have to win; besides your sword is longer so I had it more difficult"

"...but I thought I was the good guy..." Emily moped, the boy gave a quick grunt of humour

"Next time you can, I promise" her face lit up

"Really Raz?" he nodded and she proceeded to hug him, he looked uncomfortable and after a few moments tried to squirm out of it.

"Urgh Emily get off me, come on get off!" no matter how much he tried to wriggle out of her grip she still hung on

"No silly, I'll hold on to you for EVER!" he gave up, not willing to hurt her to escape, with a sulky expression on his face he just stood in the field, with the sun beaming down and grass and flowers swaying in the gentle breeze. They were both startled when Razlov's watch began beeping, and Emily broke the hug.

"Oh no, its six o'clock! Mums going to have dinner ready, I got to go Emily, see you later" he began to run off towards the village. They were in the inner perimeter meaning it should be safe, besides there were a couple of watchtowers on the edges on the field, so Emily would be safe. Wolfmont was prone to Grimm attacks, almost always Beowolfs, the area nearby is rich in dust a commodity vital to civilisation to power equipment and vehicles, but also for infusing into weapons and fighting off Grimm, this made moving or abandoning the village almost imposable to consider for most of the inhabitants. Instead they set up a series of perimeters to warn and ward off attacks, but casualties were always present, such is the price of war. Razlovs' mother worked at one of the towns cafe, and she was almost always home before 4 O'clock the job wasn't too bad, and she mainly took it to waste time and earn a little money. His father is a sergeant in the town watch, his position meant that they got the house for them to live in, and a good wage working towards the family. The town respected the people who worked so hard to keep them safe, and made sure them and their families are looked after, after all without the guard the town wouldn't exist. All in all the Drakon family lived a good life, Razlov had plans to become an inventor when he grew up, he had wanted to join an academy and become a hunter but his mother had scolded him enough about that idea to eventually make him reconsider, saying that it was bad enough one member of the family fighting the monsters. The thought that maybe he could make something that could change peoples' lives thrilled him, but so far he didn't have any real ideas, but he figured he'd get them in time. He got through the door as his mother was setting the table for dinner.

"And what time do you call this young man? You better not have been exploring again you know how dangerous that is" she looked up at him as he took off his shoes, stern expression on her face, he hair was a black that shone in the right lighting that also hung loose against her shoulders. Her eyes an almost emerald green, she wasn't beautiful in the most direct of ways, but there was something that made her seem attractive, even through some of the stress lines that had begun to form on her face.

"No mother, I was out playing with Emily in the fields, she almost won this time...almost. mmm what's for dinner tonight? Smells great!" he rushed over to the kitchen and took a deep breath. He was about to lift up the lid for one of the pots on the stove, but a wooden spoon swung out and swatted his hand, and he let out a yelp of pain.

"Leave the food until its ready, and don't go changing the subject, you were supposed to come home earlier to help out with the garden. Now it's going to have to wait for another day, and you can bet there will be more work to do then." She then turned her attention to the food and set the temperature to lower so the food would stay warm but not continue cooking.

"Sorry mother, we got so caught up playing we forgot to keep an eye on the time, I'll help out next time I promise and I won't complain either, I swear" Razlov looked up at her with regret and conviction with his new promise. His mother looked at him for a few seconds then lightly chuckled.

"Oh Raz you know you'll complain, and to be honest it doesn't matter that much. You're a kid after all and you only get to be that once, one day you'll be a man and have to deal with all the responsibilities and duties that come with it. But that's for another time. Now go and get changed into some clean cloths, you're covered in mud and grass stains, and your father will be home soon" Razlov looked at his cloths and sure enough they were messy, he gave a quick nod and ran up to his room as dinner would be ready soon...

...sometime after the remainders of the food were cleared form the table Razlov sat at it trying to scribble ideas for future inventions, so far the best he could come up with were a few rubbed out lines and a varying degree of faces. His mother was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room where a couple of couches were facing the TV; she had a book in hand as far as Raz could deduct some new trashy romance. His father was sat at his own private desk, filling out requisition forms and other official guard forms, a job he loathed but also realised needed doing.

"Argh!" Razlov scrunched up the piece of paper he had been working on in frustration, and attempted to throw it in the nearby bin, just missing it. Seeing it miss he laid his head on the table with his arms over his head. He was so fed up of not thinking of anything original, anything he tried to draw was something that was already made, and not for the first time he wondered if he shouldn't think again about what he would be when he grew up. He wanted to help people and the world, if his mother wouldn't let him be a hunter then he reasoned that an inventor would be just as good if he managed to create something that improved people's lives, maybe a new method of transportation, something to help them out in their chores or work, maybe something that stopped people from getting hurt...but no matter what he tried to come up with he either couldn't make an original idea or couldn't see how to even come up with the most basic design. He wasn't naive about the way of the world, he knew people got hurt and even sometimes died, especially when Grimm were involved, and he knew the latter especially well around Wolfmont. He wanted to give something back, something that might help those that need it or even save lives that might be extinguished.

"Come on kiddo, it can't be that bad can it?" he heard his father say as he felt a hand ruffle his head, Razlov looked up into his father's purple-grey eyes and finding sympathy and warmth in them.

"I can't make anything father! No matter how hard I try nothing is good, and I can't think of a good one, at least not one I can actually design" he lowered his head, and his tone then went softer almost speaking to himself "I can't help people, I'm too small and weak to help with anything now, you and mother tell me not to become a hunter because of the risks to myself, and I'm not smart enough to become an inventor. I can't save anyone" a tear ran down his cheek, he felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

"You're right, you can't help anyone..." Razlov looked up a growing look of sadness on his face "...yet, don't forget kiddo you still have to grow up, and I bet you'll grow into a strong man. You haven't even finished your education, so you still got a lot to learn, you might even learn things that will help you turn into the inventor you want to be. Sometimes there are things you can't do right away, but with a little time and effort you should be able to achieve them.

"You really think so?" his face started to lighten up upon hearing his father's words.

"Absolutely, with your determination I'm almost positive you'll become a great man, and I can't wait to see that day...It will be something else. Now why don't you keep practising, you might not be good at it now but it might shave some time off later when you can do something about it, I'll even help you out for a little bit"

"But what about your work"

"I got through most of it, the rest is all easy stuff I can finish off any time. Now let's hear what you have in mind at the moment" he pulled up a chair next to his son and listened to what he had to say, over and hour passed before they were disturbed by the sound of his Guards pager, that meant his unit was required for a job.

"Ah damn Beowolf group got into the perimeter again, sorry kiddo, got to go" he moved to the closet and gathered his guards' jacket and moved to the door, the Grimm always tested the perimeter every now and again, and each time the town guard dealt with them before they could become a problem and harm anyone. Razlovs' mother his father as he opened the door, after he looked back. "Go on kiddo keep at it, just remember to get to bed on time, an inventors mind needs rest" and he walked out to do his duty...

...The group turned out to be the vanguard of a moderate sized pack, the initial squad on the perimeter was overrun by the time the threat was realised and more units were sent in. By the time the remnants of the pack were driven away thirteen town guards had lost their lives, including Razlovs' father, it was the worst incident in over fifteen years.

He stood staring at the grave as the coffin was lowered, tears streamed down his face but otherwise he made no sound, the crowd watched and paid their respects, whilst the scene was repeated twelve other times next to each other. His mind was a mess still trying to comprehend what had happened whilst at the same time realising the new reality of the world, you could say it was fighting itself trying to recognise the new world in which he was living in. His heart clashing in grief at the loss of his father, and anger at the creatures that took him.

 _Inventions. Inventions? How would they help in this world? With the likes of Grimm clawing at our settlements how can we have time to sit at home and hope everything is going to be ok? How can I just sit there with the naive thought that inventions could help people, when I'm needed to stand in the line and hold the dark at bay, the same darkness that took...that...took my father. No if anything I will take his place, will defend those I love and care for, I just need to get stronger, bigger, in time...yes in time I shall join the guards and protect the people in this town, it's the least I can do._

He thought about his last conversation, and all the others he would now never have, his hands balled into fists and his body tensed trying to contain his anger.

"Why? Why did he have to go?" he whispered to himself "he was off duty, he should have stayed...why did he have to go?" Razlov felt a small hand wrap around his right, he looked up into the red eyes of Emily before her eyes gravitated to the grave.

"I'll hold on to you forever Raz. I made a promise", he held her hand back and looked to pay his last respects to his father.

 _I will protect those I care about, I refuse to let the Grimm harm anyone else here, it's my duty..._

The growl came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, the sound he both feared and hated above all else, the world turned crimson, and from the now black depths of the grave two large red eyes stared out...the eyes of a Grimm...the eyes of death...the eyes of his vengeance...

Razlov bolted up, and activated the flame setting on his hammer ready for a fight. The Hanta-Kira within a second steadied their guns on the hunter; they never truly let their guard down. A couple of seconds later Razlov realised where he was and proceeded to set his hammer to the normal setting and sit back, the others upon seeing the subject relax stood down themselves, and the cabin seemed to be as it was moments before.

"You know I would really like to make a report to the Elders that you didn't give us any trouble, I mean it's bad enough you disobey their orders to stay on the Enclaves grounds, but then scaring my troopers like this isn't going to do you any favours either." Razlov looked to the man who had just come out of the Ravens cockpit and was walking towards him. The man was dressed like the rest of the Hanta-Kira except for the stars on his shoulders which set him out as a captain among the troopers, and a black beret on his head. His face was almost of one who was in a military career, short dark hair, clean shaven and an almost permanent hard faced expression to his face. His steel grey eyes were almost unnerving to anyone who didn't know him, but softened up to those who he considered friends, just as they were doing for Razlov now. He stopped just a couple of steps from him and held on to one of the hanging hand hold attached to the roof.

"Don't mind me Captain Heathcliff, just testing the reactions of your men. Besides, starting a fight in this place while airborne is in no one's best interest. Unless I want an express ride to the ground in a wrecked fireball." Razlov replied in a cool tone as if describing today's weather, then gave Heathcliff a brief and rare genuine smile. Heathcliff is one of a few in the Hanta-Kira who actually try to get to know and befriend the Foresight members, and is on good terms with the members of team AZRA especially. However beneath all this he is still as professional as ever, if an order came down to terminate a member and he believed it was the right call he wouldn't hesitate to carry out the orders. He made this know when he first started to get to know the team, in fact he even promised to be the one to hunt them down. The Hanta-Kira are specially trained to turn their aura's against huntsmen, they do this in a way that prevents the targets from using theirs with the added effect of making the target feel exhausted and drained, as if they have been fighting for a while. Heathcliff can take this further and has a very rare bonus of being able to affect multiple targets at once, meaning he could neutralise a hunter team single handed. So his promise was a genuine one. He gave Razlov a chuckle and shook his head at the hunter's response.

"But seriously, did you have to run off like that? I mean you've been doing well here, following the rules and accepting missions when you can...well provided they're Grimm focused. Get on well with the others" his face hardened for a moment "well except for the obvious exception" Razlovs' hands tensed on the shaft of the war hammer for a second at the thought of the only person formerly in Foresight that hated his team enough to want them dead, Alex especially, and one of the few who had a good chance of defeating them all single-handedly. "hell if this was a proper school you would be close to a straight A student, so why chance it for one night of helping some random family?" he searched Razlov's eyes waiting for an answer

"That's the reason why Heathcliff, to save someone, to do good. I and the team have been stuck there for weeks, doing next to nothing" he responded quietly "We just train and wait, hell I was even starting to forget what it was like to go on missions, to fight Grimm. And the Elders haven't even given us a reason for this" Heathcliff went to say something but Razlov held up his hand "I know they have their reasons for everything, that those reasons are for the greater good. That I shouldn't question them and trust their judgement...but there is only so much of this I can take without an explanation. So I decided to take one night to do what I wanted, to do what I joined Foresight for. Helping that woman was the best thing I've done in a long time. What would have happened to them Heathcliff if I hadn't have shown up?"

"I...I don't know Drakon, I'm sure the local authorities would have found them eventually...but I'm not sure they would have got the results you delivered. I'll be honest, I agree with what you done, and I hope you only get a slap on the wrist for this, but sometimes they need an example"

"I know, and you know what, I'll take it with open arms. The look on her face once she realised I was there to help here and freed her was more than enough to pay for any punishment they'll hand out." He leaned back with a smile across his face. Heathcliff put a hand to his ear that was wearing his earpiece to the cockpit. Once he was finished he looked to Razlov.

"Pilot says were about to make our final run to the Enclave, we'll land in a few minutes." He turned to head to the cockpit, and then stopped after a couple of steps "you might want to enjoy your last moments of freedom while you can"

"I already have, the rest of this is just killing time"

"Good luck to you in there. You're going to need it" and continued towards the doorway.

 _Well it's not like I went out of the blue, hell I gave them an earache about it enough times. Plus I didn't put up a fight at all when the Hanta-Kira came to retrieve me. So they can't be that pissed off with me right?_

He thought about I for a few moments before letting out a long exhale.

 _No, I went against their orders and openly disobeyed them, even if it is night someone was bound to have seen me and spread rumours. And as Heathcliff says when someone does that they need to make an example for the others. Knowing my luck it will be solitary confinement...though that's not much different to what I was being subjected to before. I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

He felt the Raven land, seconds before the lights in the cabin turned green, the ramp at the back of the cabin lowered to reveal the illuminated landing pad and a partial view of the main structure of Foresight. Razlov waited for half the Hanta-Kira to exit, they formed two lines either side of the ramp waiting for escort detail. He sighed and stood up, upon pressing a button near one of the handles of his weapon the two ends of his weapon slid down the shaft to the hand guards making the weapon much smaller. He then proceeded to holster it in specialised magnetic grips on his back, and then started walking down the ramp, with the remaining four Hanta-Kira following behind. Upon exiting he noticed another Raven on the twin landing pad to the right with a team heading out, team FNTM getting ready to embark, first was a large muscular man with what could only be described as an oversized breastplate for armour, next was a redheaded young woman who seemed to prefer more alluring attire over battlefield protection, apart from the twin katana blades strapped across her back, the next seemed to be a wiry man with glasses and long hair kept in a pony tail, with two scythes holstered to his thighs, and lastly another young dark haired woman sporting a double barrelled light machine gun, that almost looked comical against her frame.

"Hey Felix! Mind if AZRA takes a crack at your team if we get the chance?" Razlov shouted to the big guy in the lead, Felix turned his head showing his bright blue eyes and a scar that ran down the left side of his face, he gave a smirk and a thumbs up.

"Sure kid, if you think you have a chance. After our babysitting mission...and if the Elders don't have you in a cell" he then turned to his team "come on team lest get this over with" and the team walked up the ramp, with the exception of the woman with the Katana's who practically sauntered up, and just before entering turned and gave a Razlov a sly wink before disappearing.

 _That girl is all mischief, does she ever take anything seriously?_

Razlov shook his head and proceeded onwards. The layout of Foresight was more akin to a medieval fortress than an actual academy. It sported a large curtain wall surrounding the compound, inside were two landing pads that lowered to a subterranean hanger system. A two story dormitory that looked more like a barracks-for the huntsmen of Foresight. Nearby an actual barracks for the legion of Hanta-Kira, that building was double the height and length of the previous. Off a distance from that the training and arena grounds for the various members, including an assault course and firing range. Almost the opposite side of the compound from the landing pads were the armoury and foundry, that built and maintained the equipment of Foresight. And between those was the recreational area, well more like a basic park with a large pond, Foresight realised even the best and most hardened of operatives needed some quiet time now and then. Finally in the citadel itself, the structure was a massive circular building three stories high, each story a bit smaller than the lower one giving it an almost militaristic look to it, the overall architecture was gothic, again there to inspire either fear or awe depending on the onlooker. To the operatives of Foresight it only gave them the look of strength and fortitude, this was their home after all, or as close as anything can to people who have given their lives to the order. Razlov was led to steps that led to a large door entering the Citadel, a pair of guards were stood watch on either side. Two of the detail escorting Razlov advanced further to open the doors, and the Hanta-Kira saluted each other, then all but two of the detail proceeded to walk off to perform other duties.

"Razlov Drakon, please follow us to the audience chamber immediately"

"they that pissed off eh?" he didn't get an answer, instead both turned and proceeded to enter, realising that any stalling or hesitation would only worsen the situation he was in he decided to follow without anymore delay. He entered a large hall, one of the reception areas for the three main entrances to the citadel. Despite Foresights matter of fact way of things the reception halls were one of the few types of rooms that got the lavish look to them, a small consolidation to pride and extravagance, with a marble floor and a rich decorum. There was a circular desk in the middle with a pair of staff standing by ready to offer assistance, even though Foresight tries not to advertise itself any more than it has to, visitors still find their way to the base of operations for this brutal academy. Further back two sets of stairs led to a balcony and the higher floors, in between those on the ground floor a hallway that led to the maze of other hallways and rooms. They continued down that path, after going from one corridor to another continuing throughout the man made maze, they came to a large room that seemed to be more like a waiting room. On either side of the walls were rows of seats, painting hung on the walls depicting Grimm or huntsmen, some showing a life and death struggle between the two. None of this drew his attention, what did though were the large arched doors directly ahead of him with two guards in more ornate uniforms than the rest, and who were sitting in the chairs to the right. Both young men stood up upon realising the new comers. Both wore the standard operative dress uniform for when off duty on Enclave grounds, a charcoal uniform with a white shirt and gold trim and tie. One was shorter than the other short brown hair that styled as a fauxhawk brushed to his right, his eyes were hazel, and he was well built but not quite as much as Razlov, but still quite muscular compared against average people. The other was a bit taller with really short brown hair, with blue eyes, his skin was naturally tanned, because he spent most of his life in dessert regions. Under the Foresight uniform his body was almost covered in tattoos representing some action or achievement he had done. He had a bit less mass to him but was no less sturdy. The guards escorting him brought their right fist to their chest in a salute and proceeded to turn and walk away. Now alone Razlov made his way towards the sitting people.

"Hey Raz, you finally showed up, damn waiting around gets boring fast" The shorter one said while beaming a smile on his face.

"Yeah, about time any longer and I'd have fallen asleep" the taller guy added in, his voice calm and methodical, but with a slight tone of humour reserved for his close friends.

"Ashton? Zinear? What the hell are you guys doing here?" Razlov was worried that his actions might have blown back onto his team mates.

"What you thought you can be the only one to escape to blow off some steam?" Zinear the tall one replied "Once we realised you had gone AWOL we decided to do the same, sucked sitting round here anyways. Finally got to play a few games of poker in some seedy basement, earned some cash and broke a few fingers when someone couldn't handle losing to me" As an ever so slight smile crossed his face "Few things feel better than watching a high and mighty person brought low by someone he considers beneath him. Anyways enough about my time, what did you do? Take it you didn't just go for a walk?" Razlov calmed down, thinking back on it he should have known they would do something like this, but at least it was their own choice instead of his actions forcefully bringing consequences to them.

"Actually I managed to save a damsel in distress, and beat up a bunch of guys as well. So yeah good night, what about you Ashton, helped an old lady cross the road?" Razlov shot at Ashton, who looked a bit surprised at the question.

"Well she had a heavy suitcase, I couldn't just stand by and watch...oh and I managed to prevent a robbery. There is no honour in stealing in the night, so I was more than happy to wrap them up nice and neat for the authorities." Ashton looked towards the imposing doors they were sat next to. "I just hope we didn't get into too much trouble with this, we've never been called to the Elders before, I guess they aren't that happy with us"

"Well what do you expect Ash, we undermined their authority, and with a hierarchy like this they need to at least address the situation and those who undermine it." Zinear explained, he always looked at things logically, probably a trait that had worn off on him during his mercenary days.

Razlov took a deep breath "Well whatever happens, I'm sure I won't regret what I done" the other two nodded in agreement. They spent a few moments in silence waiting for the time of judgement to arrive. "Say Zin, how much did you make on that game, enough for a decent meal in the city next time we get some R&R?" this time Zinear almost beamed, well as much as he ever could.

"Over ten thousand shien" the others stared dumbfounded at him

"What the hell Zinear! Where the hell did you stash it?"

"Didn't get that far my friends, the hunters showed up just as I was leaving and confiscated it. Probably either donated it to Foresight or returned it to the former owners" his smile faded as he spoke "Ah it's not like we're wanting in the Enclave, decent food and warm beds, compared to some of the places I've been this is a four star hotel. The money probably would have gone to our heads anyways. Although Florence could do with a few mods, never hurts to-"

"Member's Drakon, Clave and Kitara, the Elders are reads please enter when ready, though Mr Drakon we will require you to relinquish your weapon while inside the high chamber. Please place it into the receptacle and it can be retrieved upon exiting" the guard pressed a button on his wrist and large container appeared from the wall next to him almost as tall as the guards chest, with a keypad on the wall next to it.

"Of course" he walked up and took off the cut down hammer from his back holder, he gave it a brief look as he held it over the receptacle, he always felt awkward without it, it almost felt like he was naked with it not nearby, besides he and it had a mission to complete. "See you in a bit Grimmsbane" he placed it inside and pressed a button on the key pad, the receptacle closed and the wall looked almost whole again aside from an almost invisible edge. Grimmsbane was tagged for him and him alone so to retrieve it all he had to do was put on in his ID code into the keypad and the system would retrieve it for him. He walked to the doors and his other two team member took to his sides, within a few seconds the doors automatically opened inwards to a dark room with a large spotlight in the centre, blinding the rest of the room, they began to walk in...Judgement had come.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And there's another one down, If I haven't already mentioned it my friends have stories for Alex and Ashton. ScottyBotty-for Alex Cross and the original story that started these, and ManxMG-for Ashton Clave, from the perspective of his origin story. Seriously though their works are awesome, and I highly recommend them.**

 **stay tuned for chapter three next week when the consequences for the team is revealed and the AZRA/FNTM fight comes to a head!**

 **Until** **then, Chris signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3-No place like home

**AN/**

 **Hi peeps. sorry sorry this one took a while to upload, I've been meaning to spread them out so I can get some sort of regular pace going (this is my last pre-written chapter). But as usual I've been distracting myself, whoops.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this one. already had ideas for it before writing chap 2, and was itching to get started on this one. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did.**

* * *

Chapter 3

No place like home

The three hunters walked into the room in a rigid and formal stance, they had to show respect to those that ran Foresight, and they were in enough trouble as it was. With the spotlight on in the centre there was no way to make out the rest of the room, for all of them this was a first, and they had no idea what to expect. When they got to the middle of the spotlight Razlov whispered to the others to let him do the talking, both gave a silent nod. Ashton looked a little nervous but he held his composure, and looked otherwise normal. Zinear on the other hand looked as if he was waiting for the casual inspection, straight faced but as tense as waiting for the bus.

 _Ha should have thought he would have been the most cool headed out of all of us. Hardly anything get through that calm of his._

After a couple of second the spotlight dimmed a little and the rooms other light lit up, revealing it to be circular with a long high bench that looked akin to something in a court of law. Sitting in the bench were five people, three men and two women, the youngest loot to be in their mid fifties. Each wore dark read cloaks with hoods that covered the majority of their heads casting the eyes in shadow. On both breasts was the emblem for Foresight, all were cast under their own spotlight to add emphasis to them. Below the centre Elder was a podium again under its own spotlight, stood in the middle of the podium directly facing the three hunters was someone every sane person in Foresight both feared and respected, Hunter-Commander Meridyth Synko. She stood there, tall at 6,4" in full armour, with both her hands griping the handle of her Greatsword Flareheart, that was posed in front of her, the blade pointed at the floor. Her long sapphire hair flowing down her back to her waist, whit the odd strand falling over her shoulders, her eyes a icy blue. If she was another woman she would have been called beautiful, and even at times angelic, but not the Hunter-Commander, no she was a different creature. Everything about her emanated command, control and if she wanted...dread.

"Shit" Zinear whispered under his breath, Razlov his insides already turned to ice glanced at Zinear, to see that for the first time in a while his calm demeanour had cracked, and a look of concern marked his face. Razlov turned his attention to Ashton who seemed to be as white as a ghost. He returned his attention to the commander and Elders, and awaited the axe to fall.

"Razlov Drakon, Ashton Clave, Zinear Kitara" she said in a formal tone that left no room for interruptions, "You have deified the Elders wishes and left the Enclaves grounds without permission, undertook unsanctioned actions in the city of Cravos, while still under the guise of Foresight, and injured multiple civilians in the city limits. Do you deny what I have stated is true?" she looked all three in the eye one at a time daring them to counter her report. Razlov took a breath before replying.

"No Hunter-commander I do not deny your claims, they are the truth, well for me"

"Your statement is correct" Zinear followed up

"T-That is c-correct" Ashton stammered, her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly, closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Well that saves a bit of time, the local authorities are angered by the fact that you three went in without permission and interfered with the local law enforcements duties. With the exception of Zinear of course, the people that he interacted with apparently having more pride than sense said they would not report the incident in case it become known. As with the other two the same seems to apply, the police force prefers that they keep the public confidence and have agreed to look the other way...this time. So we are not pressured to punish you further, and that's the question isn't it? How to discipline you three?" all three took an inhale ready for their fate. But before Meridyth could say anything another man stepped out of the shadows off to the far right, he was dressed in a white business suit with short red hair that was equally business like, he wore tinted glasses so his eyes couldn't be seen in the rooms particular lighting.

"Oh I'm sure you can be a little lenient to these three Hunter-Commander" he cut in with a slight smirk on his face

"And why is that Mr Connor?" she glared at him not liking the interruption from the Schnee Dust Company representative assigned to Foresight. The company was one of the major if not the major backer for Foresight, making it partially responsible for the organisation to become as powerful and well know as it is now.

"Because aside from the fact that they seemed to do no real harm, well aside from those who needed it anyways, I have just come off the phone with the local head office and it turns out that the family saved belonged to a SDC surveyor that had found a particularly profitable vein of dust nearby, the demands from those thugs was that he falsifies another report stating that the initial results was a fluke and that the area is in fact not worth the investment. Your little huntsman there saved the company quite a fortune tonight." Mr Connor looked over to Razlov "for which we are most grateful and we try to pay our dues"

"And how are we to explain their escaping the Enclaves grounds? We are also built on discipline, and letting them simply walk free knowing that they have disobeyed orders from us will cause ripples throughout the rest of the compound." Mr Connor pursed his lips in thought before clicking his fingers and letting a smile form on his face

"Ha, they are missing their leader right? Well you could state that it was a test to see if they could perform field missions effectively." He practically beamed at Zinear "well provided they don't go into detail about what they were up to"

"Hmm Mr Conner, it seems you might have some brains after all, however that only individually assess them. We use teams and they haven't been assessed for that, which would make the story almost useless"

"Permission to speak Hunter-Commander?" Raz could hear himself saying

 _What are you doing you idiot!_

"Granted Mr Drakon"

 _Well I've already put my foot in it, might as well dive in._

"I have asked the leader of team FNTM for a team duel. That could be our team assessment." She closed her eyes and seemed to think it over, before opening and glancing to the SDC rep then holding them on the team.

"Very well, if the SDC believes this to be so important then I will make the necessary arrangements. But bare this in mind, if this happens again you will come away far worse than you should have because of today's events. Is that all?"

"Yes, where is Alex? And why have we been ordered to stay inside the Enclave?" Razlov blurted out, an act which seemed to stun everyone

"You question the Elders authority? Their wisdom? Under what grounds?" she was practically glaring daggers from her eyes. Razlov looked to his friends, Zinear gave a slight head nod and Ashton beamed a wide smile and thumbs up. He used them for courage facing down the most intimidating person he knew.

"My reasoning is that I and my team are going out of our minds doing next to nothing here, our skills and talents are going to waste, and all the while examples like today and worse are going unheeded because we're here. I signed up to Foresight because it would improve me and in turn my abilities could be used to help people and fight the Grimm. We don't doubt you or your wisdom, it's just that if were being sidelined we would like to know what is so god damn special that we have been locked up. Aside from today have we ever given any hint of disobedience or disloyalty?" his fists were balled up with the pent up frustration over the past weeks.

"You are in no position to demand such from me or the Elders, if we deem it-"

"Miss Synko" the centre Elder interrupted by the sound of their voice a man, the Hunter-Commander immediately lowered her head in respect "we have conferred amongst ourselves and believe they should be told the reasoning behind our orders and as to the status of their leader." He then looked over to the team "Alex is on a recruitment run across the ocean, we have heard good reports of the students that attend that academy and believe they might make excellent additions to Foresight. That is where he has been the past few weeks, and we believe a while longer. As for keeping you inside and not allowing communication between you that is of a more concerning matter. Several weeks ago we had a report that a hunter was making his way towards Cravos"

 _No, please don't be him. But there could be only one hunter that would make them send Alex away, and if it is him..._

"Our lookouts have confirmed his identity, it's Geralt" Razlovs heart froze a beat as a chill shot down his spine, there were few people he truly feared, and Geralt was one of them. To say he harboured a grudge against Alex would be understating it, Alex beat him in a contest not long after he joined and Geralt didn't take it too well. After a couple of re-matches that quickly escalated Geralt was finally forced to flee Foresight, but not before killing the rest of his team that tried to stop him, and almost killing Alex. He vowed that day to kill Alex and prove that he was better than him and for payback for making him look like a fool. Since then AZRA (mostly Alex and Razlov) have encountered him several times in skirmishes, each time Geralt's attacks become more intense and brutal, to the point where he uses civilians to lure them in. "We decided it would be best to keep you three on the Enclave grounds until this situation passes, or the Hanta-Kira eliminate him. But it appears we have underestimated your dedication to help others, any other time I would admire that but in this situation it makes matters worse. We will have to set a team of Hanta-Kira to keep watch over you from now on and make sure this doesn't happen again."

"May I say something please Mr Elder sir?" Ashton meekly asked from behind Razlov, even though Ashton was sometimes naive, even childish about things, in situations like this Raz learned to give him a shot. His mind sometimes worked ways around problems that would take the others a bit more time. The lead Elder nodded and allowed the young hunter to continue.

"Well I was thinking that Geralt is a bit single minded over Alex, that's his one and only goal, sort of like me and cake!" he gave a quick smile at the mention of his favourite food, before quickly snapping out of it and realising where he was again. "What I mean to say is, that even if you have us locked up here, he will realise that were on to him and go into hiding again. Except he will be lying in wait for us, with our guard down. And we can't very well tell him that he's not here. I mean it will work for us but he'll go off to find him, and he's the kind of guy how will find the person he's after. So he will find Alex quicker, what I think we should do is let us out on normal missions, but put out over the radio that Alex can't make it out for some reason. That should keep him watching us for a good while Alex completes his mission. Is that a good idea?"

"Hmm, it has some potential. But tell me, what if he grows impatient and decides to attack your team and take you hostage to draw him out"

"He shouldn't try it, without Alex in sight he is quite patient, and trying to capture our team this close to the Enclave would be almost suicide for him. He would have to kill us before the Hanta-Kira could get to us, and that would waste his best bait. If by some chance he does capture us after a while he'll realise that Alex isn't here and let us go before he goes back on the hunt, again he shouldn't kill us because he'd lose his best chance of luring him. Well, that's what should most likely happen, from what I've seen of Geralt he is still unpredictable at the best of times, so there is still a reason to be concerned."

The Elder whispered to the others discussing the idea of the young hunter's plan. After a few moments they returned their gaze to the team. The Elder let out a sigh.

"Very well, we shall allow you to go out on missions. I suppose you would only cause more trouble anyways if we kept you under lockdown. But we have a few conditions, you keep in contact at all times, don't stray far from the Enclave and if you even suspect he is making a move on you, report it in and escape for an evacuation. Are those terms acceptable?" he folded his hands together on the bench he was sitting at, whilst he awaited his reply. He didn't have to wait long as all three nodded their heads almost at the same time. "Very well, I believe that is all for today. Mr Drakon, Clave and Kitara you may leave, we shall make the necessary arrangements for what we have discussed."

The three members of AZRA brought their right fist to their chest, in the Foresight salute before turning and leaving. The moment the doors closed behind them they all let out a collective sigh of relief. Ashton collapsed on one of the chairs closest to the doors, Zinear moved over to join him but in a more casual manner, whilst Razlov made his way to the receptacle.

"Phew, I hope I never have to do that again! Though can't say I don't feel energised from it" Ashton exclaimed before giving himself a chuckle "I felt like I had been caught red handed taking cookies from the jar. Hey Raz, didn't you say in there that you had a duel organised with FNTM?"

"Yeah" Razlov placed Grimmsbane back in its magnetic holders and turned towards his friends "I thought we could do with the change in pace, plus duelling with someone new should keep our skills sharp. No offence guys but I was kind of going bored out of my mind repeatedly training with you" he let a smirk form on his face.

"Tell me about it Raz I almost fell asleep on that last one, hell I almost burnt myself on Starburn" He said flexing his hand at the thought of almost touching the red hot edge of his great executioners sword.

"We do need to be in the mind set for a changing battle, sterile tactics and opponents do no one any good" Zinear chimed in"

"Well if it's ok with you guys I'm going to head back to the dorm, been in this armour for most of the day and I could do with a shower and a change" he made to head off back to the dorm building, the but before he could get far the other two formed on his sides, the walk back through the complex was a much different one from the one he had on the way in, with all the stress now gone it was almost pleasant. He nearly stopped to look at a couple of paintings and decorations, but it had been a long day and he wanted the rest. They got outside and for the first time that night Razlov realised that the moon and some of its shards were partially visible behind the clouds that night. He stopped and focused on his body feeling the slight hum through his veins, it gave when the moon was visible. Unlike most hunters in Remnant, Razlov Drakon was an elemental. People with elemental powers are very rare to find and there are usually only a few know at a time. The Powers of these people take different characteristics, from fire, water, light, dark to even emotions. Though most places barely if at all know of their existence. Most places that do hold them in a regard of fear and hate, as there have been examples of them using their powers for their own benefits or just violence. Razlovs' power was one of light. When the moon shone, he could "boost" his aura almost drawing it off the light of the moon itself, the down side to this is that he doesn't have a semblance like the rest of the hunters and huntresses, also if the moon was out full enough and he decided to draw upon as much as he could, the power would overwhelm him causing him to lose control of his consciousness. The humming he felt was his body involuntary taking in the least amount, which gave him a slight boost to his abilities. After a while Razlov had learned to get used to the slight sensation, eventually almost finding pleasure in it, similar to walking into a warm room on a cold day.

"You coming Raz?" Ashton and Zinear had moved on ahead of him and were now looking back at their temporary leader. Ashton's head was slightly tilted and had a quizzical look to his face.

"Yeah guys, just enjoying the night" he inhaled and started walking again, bringing his hands behind his head. On the way back he noticed the odd patrols form the Hanta-Kira, ensuring the Enclaves security, and safeguarding its secrets. When they finally made it to their quarters, Ashton ran over to the fridge and opened it, and after a moment turned his head to his friends with his mouth full of a slice of cake.

"Mpf mmm hmhmph"

"Ash, eat the cake then talk" Razlov half chuckled, Ashton quickly finished the sweet off and gulped it down.

"I was trying to say we need more cake" he took a breath to catch up for eating the cake so fast.

"Man you need to cut down on that or you'll end up fat...or bankrupt us, and I'd hate to put in a loan request to the headquarters because of your eating habits" Razlov joked, their quarters were the standard issue for member teams. The hall door opened up to a communal area with a kitchen to the left and a dining table directly ahead, past them was a couch and TV set for recreation, off to the side on each wall were two doors leading to each of the members bedrooms. On the furthest wall was a door that led to the bathroom, although with a full team the quarters seemed small, after a while it just seemed to be cosy. Zinear made his way over to the couch and flopped down switching the TV onto a news channel. Razlov looked around the room and realised something was missing; the animal bed near the TV was empty.

"Hey where's Ayla?" the others started looking around trying to find the teams adopted azara fox they rescued on a mission a while ago.

"What about in there?" Zinear pointed to Alex's' room, which was slightly ajar. They opened the door and switched on the light to reveal the small reddish grey furred fox on his bed asleep.

"Think she misses Alex?" Ashton asked, Ayla responded by stretching out.

"No, I think she just prefers the extra bed space"

"Should we shoo her out?"

"Na, she seems happy enough there, and besides I don't think Alex will be back any time soon" Razlov said as he made his way to the shower in the bathroom. As he got in the bathroom Razlov thought about all that happened today, and realised that most likely the next few weeks were going to be interesting.

Two days later

The sun blazed down on the hard dusty ground of arena three, the circular battle grounds were large to allow plenty of room for manoeuvring, with no obstacles. The fighting grounds were also sunken into the ground to allow the spectators bleaches to be out of harm's way, whilst also offering a view. On opposite walls were two large sets of doors, from which the opponents would enters and walk towards each other. From one side strode in three combatants, the other side four other members of Foresight. The three, were Razlov in his armour and Grimmsbane in the middle, Ashton to his left wearing his usual combat gear of a black jacket with orange highlight on its collar, with an orange shirt underneath. Orange arm guards on his forearms, just before his black gloves that have four glowing orange lines down to the fingers each containing fire dust. He was also wearing black trousers with a large lopsided orange belt, attached to it was his oversized revolver Moonshine. His boots also using the colour scheme with black body and orange laces and soles. His weapon Starburn, a great executioner's sword with a small secondary blade on the handle,which he held one handed resting across his shoulder on a metal shoulder plate made specifically for that purpose. On his right Zinear, wearing leather body armour that covered his torso, combat trousers coupled with armoured boots that extended to shin guards. On his arms were a set of gauntlets that came up to his elbows, on the outside of the forearms were extensions that looked like a couple of odd shaped plates. He was covered with a hooded cloak that hid most of this, and gave only a slight glimpse at his facial features. His colouring this time was that of desert camouflage, but that changed depending on the environment.

They got to the centre and faced off against their opponents. On the right was PNTM's team leader Felix Stroyta, a tower of a man with muscles to match, he had short black hair that was peppered with grey, strong blue eyes that could stare down the toughest of thugs. A scar down his left side of his face that was Geralt's goodbye gift last time he was at the Enclave. He wore an oversized chest plate armour with a blue shirt underneath, he also boasted blue and back combat pants and black boots, but no visible weapons. Next in line was Nina Valentine she had thick red hair that was tied into a shoulder length ponytail, emerald eyes and a soft face with highlighting make up applied, yet it still emanated an impression that she could handle herself. She wore a tight fitting tank top that seemed to barely hold her modest bust, and jean shorts that ran down half way her thighs, and white boots that had just a bit more heel than standard ones. Strapped to her back were her precious twin Katana's, her other noticeable feature was a small fox tail indicating that she was a faunus. Thomas Brix was next his long dark brown hair kept in a long ponytail that rivalled Ninas' his brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, the rest of his face seemed a little too long but the fact that it seemed to lack any emotion quickly put that thought out of people's heads, this was a man who has no qualms about taking lives. He wore a dark red, almost brown leather coat that clasped over to his right side, its collar slightly raised almost framing his head. His pants were similar to his coat, the only noticeable difference was a long row of stitches running down one leg, that when Razlov thought about it looked more like a tally than any kind of repair work. On either side of his thigh was a short single handed scythe, almost perfect for close in fights Razlov pondered. The final member was Macey Harvod, the smallest of the group, with short black messy hair that almost always seemed to cover one of her amber eyes, which led to her constantly brushing or blowing it out of the way. To many she was considered cute, with a small frame with only a slight touch of curviness to her. The way she dressed didn't help that image either, sporting a open yellow hoddie and a white shirt underneath with the words "Grimm killer" stencilled across it. She also had typical civilian jeans and trainers, in fact the only thing that really shattered the impression that she could have been a typical teenage girl was the beast of a gun she was carrying cradled in one of her arms over her shoulder. It was a large double barrelled machine gun the top barrel fired her usual rounds while the second lower and larger barrel fired a series of specialised rounds, usually high explosive.

They stared at each other for a few moments, sizing the others up and assessing potential threats, well, probably deciding who was the _biggest_ threat. Felix spoke first in his rumbling voice that large men tend to generate.

"So kids what are the R.O.E?" he asked referring to the rules of engagement for the duel, Razlov looked to his friends then pondered for a moment before giving his reply

"Standard duel, you bleed you're out. Although I would like to ask a favour"

"Oh and what would that be?"

"That we refrain from using our semblances', as it would be our two against your four, and we're already at a...well I suppose you could say disadvantage" Felix stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a rolling laughter

"What kid, you think we aren't going to be a challenge? Looks like someone has brass balls" he gave another quick laugh "well I suppose we could accommodate you, can't have you beat too soon now can we?"

"Oh I think you will be a challenge, I just think we can still beat you though" Razlov smirked

"Ok then, let's get this started then" Razlov nodded his accent and both teams backed off a few paces and readied themselves for the duel. Unlike the other academies the duels at Foresight were much more...deadlier, to the point where most academies who heard of their practices considered them almost barbaric. The rules behind the Enclaves duels were that the match was to continue until someone submitted or blood was drawn due to the loss of aura. The Elders seen this as a way of pushing their members to the limit of their resolve and abilities. After all someone who fights when they are in real danger fights a lot better when they don't have a safety net. Or gives one a chance to come back from the brink of defeat that would have otherwise been lost in standard duel matches, which consist of the losers' aura going into the red. It also made sure that the members were also accurate with their weapons, by causing cuts or small punctures at the critical moment instead of causing fatalities or serious lasting injuries...most of the time. As with any practice or plan it never lasts in reality and there have been cases of such in the duels, but all participants of Foresight are made aware of this before they join. The only real problems were with members who wield blunt instruments who's blows might break through the last of an aura and cause internal damage but not meet the requirements of the duel and draw blood, however such events have made interesting duels as there were times where the pride of some have prevented them from submitting with broken bones and gone on to win said duel, the pinnacle of aspects the Elders expect of their charges.

Ashton looked towards Razlov "Erm, Raz wouldn't not having our semblances also put us at a disadvantage? I mean I can't use my weight manipulation, which would probably help weighing down a couple of them." Zinear also used the calm before the fight to add his own thoughts.

"I concur; my enhanced processing and heightened reflex's could also be of benefit in countering their numbers. But I think I see your counter argument, it would be our two against their four unknown, we could find ourselves countered by theirs, and we would be back to a numbers game or even out matched with their powers. This way it's just skill against skill and the weapons they bring."

Razlov nodded "Yeah, that's pretty much my reasoning behind it" he smiled and took a quick glance at his team mates "besides, I'm pretty sure we can take them" he took a breath and cracked his shoulders ready for the impending fight. His friends readied themselves also, this fight wasn't against common thugs, it was against huntsmen like themselves, highly skilled and physically fit. The other team readied themselves as well, Macey shouldering her gun with her right arm, and holding a horizontal grip that flipped out with her left, her face one of focus but also excitement. Thomas un-holstered his scythes and brought them up to his chest in a cross armed stance, his face remaining stony and impassive. Nina exaggerated reaching for her Katana's, and brought her arms down to her sides, a smile formed across her face with a look that showed that she was going to love the fight. Felix took a deep breath and stretched out his arms. "Bulwark activate!" the chest piece activated several lights and the armour itself started extending across his body, until he was fully encased in what looked like high tech plate armour that made him seem like a giant. AZRA tensed a little at this revelation realising they would have to re-asses the threats.

"So much for fighting what we can see" Ashton quipped

"Well we can see it now I suppose" Razlov replied

"FNTM, strike plan Theta, don't give them a chance to assess the situation!" Felix thundered from his suit. His team nodded then sprinted towards team AZRA, with Felix leading the charge as fast as if he was in normal cloths.

 _Damn, is that suit also powered? He could be a serious problem!_

He had no more time to think as the two teams clashed, Felix attacking Zinear, Macey blasting away at Ashton while Nina and Thomas attacking Razlov. Nina brought her katana's down in an overhead strike which Razlov blocked with the staff of his hammer, but in a flash Thomas blitzed in to slash at his open torso. Razlov used Nina as a counter force and thrust away from the lightning strikes, which only managed to graze his chest armour. Raz launched a horizontal strike with surprising speed given the size and weight of the hammer, speed that could only come from massive amounts of training and familiarity from using the weapon. However he looked like a sluggish brute compared to the swiftness of his male assailant, who merely bent over and evaded the strike before continuing his barrage of slashes. Nina herself then stormed into the action, by launching a flurry of thrusts and stabs at her target from the other side. Razlov was only just able to move the ends of the hammer to hamper both the attacks, but even then he knew the occasional blow landed, but negated most of this by making sure only his armoured areas were exposed to the attacks where possible. With a blink Thomas vaulted over his target and landed over the opposite side of Razlov.

 _Crap! This guy is unreal!_

The second he landed Thomas resumed his relentless attack, now stuck between two opponents Razlov knew he had to do something soon or lose this match, Nina he could handle, her weapons were decently sized so she would be in his preferred attack range, but both attackers had duel weapons which doubled their attacks, and Thomas' were short almost personal range affairs that brought him inside Razlov's comfort combat range, making blocking, countering and attacking him almost imposable, his Achilles heel opponent type if you will.

Ashton also had his hands full trying to get to blows with Macey, who was firing relentlessly at him, fortunately he Starburn was large enough to shield himself from the tempest of bullets darting towards him. He knew if he could just use the grapple on the smaller blade to get close he would have a decent chance. Ashton slowly edged forewords ensuring that the monster of his sword was angled in a way that deflected the rounds, he even tried to roll to the side to throw her off her aim, but every time he did Macey was straight on him, which he realised he shouldn't be surprised at this fact, she was also in Foresight.

"Aw come on out of hiding behind that oversized butter knife, I just want to say hi" Macey shouted at Ashton over the roar of the machine gun.

"How about you drop that toy bb gun, and I'll consider it" he quipped back, which made her pout

"Hmph, it's not a toy! It's a heavily modified squad support weapon...I call her Hailstorm" the mention of her guns name brought her slight smile back. She cocked the support handle and the lower barrel breathed a puff of fire, Starburn flashed in a ball of fire as the specialised high explosive round hit it. The sword took most of the shot but still the kinetic impact and resulting fire and concussive force from the detonation still ate up a bit of Ashtons' aura. The blade edge of Starburn glowed red, the other feature of the great sword was that friction and heat heated up the edge, making it more deadly and any strike made in the air generated a lingering flame.

"Damn, Starburn is heated up but it's still useless unless I can get close, but how? My friends need me" he looked over to his team mates to find Razlov only just able to keep up his defences from what looked like a maelstrom of attacks. Attacks Ash realised he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. He took a quick glance at Zinear to find him in a worse situation...

Zinear knew he was in a tough situation, not only did the armour show no real weak points for him to attack and make use of but the armour doubled as a powered suit. Power armour negated the weight of the equipment when activated and sometimes even augmented the users abilities, Bulwark as Felix called it seemed to be that kind of armoured suit. His reflexes and speed seemed like he was wearing nothing at all, which surprised Zinear, fortunately he recovered by the time he came to blows. Felix gave a upper cut to Zinear which he skilfully dodged, Zinear used this opening, he made a slight gesture with his hand and the metal extrusions on his forearms shifted to two short swords fixed to the wrist, one on each arm. He thrust forwards at his attacker, an attack that would have dealt some damage but at the last moment the armour itself shifted to make a rounded surface where the blades were going to strike deflecting almost all of the inertia of the attack, for a brief second Zinear was stunned as he worked out the implications to this, only snapping out of it in time to react to the hook that was making its way towards him. With another subtle gesture his swords turned into half shields, with the mere moments left he turned to face the blow and brought his arms together to form a bigger shield and braced for the impact. When it connected the force was so great that he skidded back a few feet away from his position. He knew he used up some of his aura in that block as he knew the blow would be one that would break a normal person's bones, using the aura to absorb the inertia and force form the blow. Another gesture and the multi forming equipment on his arms returned to their standby state, without wasting a second more he jumped back a few times getting out of range from the armoured giant of a man.

"What's up kid? Did my new look and strength scare you away?" Felix boasted, Zinear just gave a flash of a smile.

"No, just brining one more to the fight...meet Florance" Zinear reached around his back, under his cloak and brought out an odd block of machinery with a trigger assembly on it. He held his arm outstretched and pressed a button, causing parts of it to flip and extend, in an instant he was holding a high tech sniper rifle. The rifle itself when fully extended the barrel alone would have been up to his chest if it was standing up, with a flick he crooked it into his shoulder and aimed at his attacker, not even bothering to look down the variable sight since he knew the gun so well. He pulled the trigger and a sharp crack followed as a high velocity round sped towards its target...only for it to ricochet off, the armour had one again changed, this time to a flat angled surface to deflect the ballistic round. Zinear fired another two, each one having the same effect as the first before realising that the outcome wouldn't change.

"Ha, ha, ha, you could do that all day and not be any closer to winning this fight. Bulwark has an integrated AI that scans incoming attacks and changes the armour's form to counter the attack" Zinear growled at hearing the new information before whispering to himself.

"I can't make a dent in that with the weapons I have, and the armours to thick for whatever I can do won't even affect his aura. But he can continue to attack me at his heart's content knowing that even if I shield myself that it will knock off a chunk of mine" he gritted his teeth

"Now hold still kid so we can end this fight quicker!" Felix roared before charging at Zinear and resuming his attack, Zinear tried to dodge and evade what he could, but with Felixs' abilities augmented by Bulwark, and unable to use his semblance to calculate the best action almost instantly, some blows got in and he was forced to shield himself. Each time doing so using up more of his aura.

Razlov was so focused on trying to defend himself against Thomas that he forgot about Nina, and was reminded about her when he felt his aura being used up protecting himself against her twin stab at his side.

"Aw, Razlov don't you know it's rude to ignore a woman?" she pulled back to launch another attack, Razlov only had an instant to act. He selected the flame dust on his hammer and slammed in down in front of him, creating a small blast of flames in-between him and Thomas causing him to reel back. Then selecting the standard mode, looking back a Nina, he spun his hammer around so the head faced her.

"Don't you know its underhanded to hit a guy in the back?" he retorted, pulling the trigger and causing the head to blast out and strike her in the face, the force launched her back. Her aura absorbed the damage but blunt force blows still somehow caused pain in their targets, and against unprepared ones even caused damage through the aura. She was good enough to only have a tiny portion of the damage transfer which gave her pain in her face and left her momentarily dazed. Thomas by this time had worked his way around and began his assault, however now that Razlov only had him to worry about for the moment he was able to spin in place and bring is weapon to bear and block it, not having to worry about using half of it to protect his side he swung the counterweight towards his opponent to counter attack, who skilfully dodged it moving backwards, Raz spun into the attack bringing the head on a course that would strike, Thomas flexed backwards just missing the blow, when he came back up he seen the counterweight fly up from below, as Razlov turned the return upwards catching him in the torso, the strike winded and knocked Thomas back. He had a few moments to assess the rest of the situation and realise he needed to make a plan, and began to make his way towards Ashton.

After the third special round hit Starburn Ashton was desperately trying to come up with a solution, or else his aura would be whittled down.

"Come on, think, think!" he thought aloud "I would probably win a melee attack, but I need to get close, and with this fire that's almost imposable. I could use Moonshine but that would leave me exposed to the bullets as well, besides the kick back would send me flying. Flying...FLYING! That's it!" he drew his massive revolver using some of his aura to keep the arm holding Starburn stable, then fired a round into the ground as he jumped. The gun fired with enough force that unless he used his aura or gravity semblance to steady himself he would get literally blown back. Aside from using at little aura to make sure his arm wasn't injured he got the rest of it ready to block any stray rounds that might be lucky enough to find its mark. The force of the recoil launched him a couple of foot to the air, then the next second he brought it up and fired again sending him flying off to the side.

"What the hell?" Macey stated in confusion, so distracted he even stopped firing and didn't adjust her aim. Then Ashton, with a smile on his face used the grapple, and hit the ground near her, catapulting him towards her. By now she realised what was going on and with shock on her face desperately tried to train her gun on him, but it was too late, he skidded next to her and immediately went on the attack swinging the sword at her legs from his kneeling position. She only just managed to out jump the strike, but by then Ashton was on his feet, whirling his blade around his body generating the odd flame trail. The first few blows she was able to dodge, just, but before he could do some serious damage she flicked a switch on the weapon that released a hidden bayonet. The blade itself started halfway down the lower barrel and extended out a bit longer from the end of the muzzle, with a smirk she used it to block the attacks, although lacking the finesse of her opponent. Still after a few moments she realised he would get through her defences, which left her with one option. In a window she managed to get she aimed between them favouring the area near Ashton and fired a HE round. This took him by surprise and was dazed by the concussive force and slight smoke from the blast, after a few seconds he got back to his senses to find Macey aiming at him almost pint blank with a smile, he knew that if she fired another HE shot that would probably knock him out of the fight. That was the problem with duelling with strong opponents, even blocking still drained aura, and Foresight had some of the best in the world enrolled.

"Game is up, I'll probably be hit by this as well but I have a felling I can take it, not so sure about you though. So let's save us some time and trouble and you call it quits?" she gloated, as she blew a puff to get her hair out of her face, he knew there was no way to get Starburn up in time to absorb most of the round. He made a face of concentration trying to come up with something in the seconds he had left. He caught movement to his right and glanced at it. Upon resuming eye contact with her he gave a large grin.

"Hope you have some aspirin for this" he asked her, which was met equal parts confusion and tension as she readied herself for his move.

"For what?" she asked, a second before the hammer head struck the side of her face sending her sprawling to the ground.

"For that" he replied to her as she tried to get up dazed, knowing that she was in trouble. "Thanks Raz, she had me in a tight spot there"

"No problem, but we really need to move" he ran past towards Zinear, puzzled Ashton looked to where he came from to find his two opponents were on their way.

"Good call" he told no one in particular and joined Razlov as they went save Zinear.

The punch clipped the shield at an angle, negating most of the attack, Zinear spun to the momentum of the attack so he could keep his balance. When he faced his opponent again he found an extended leg sweeping in for his chest, he dropped down to the ground on his back to avoid it only just making it by the narrowest of margins. Realising that lying on the ground offered no advantage in a straight up fight Zinear immediately rolled away, a second before a fish thundered down where his torso would have been, cracking the arena floor in the process. Zinear darted up to his feet ready for another attack, he figured that if he carried on taking the blows directly they would drain his aura at an alarming rate, so he decided to where ever possible to keep the connection to a minimum, making his attacks only glancing ones. A few more times he tried to attack with his swords and rifle only to make a couple of scratches, nothing more, but typical Zinear he would not give up, either he would lose this fight or find a way to win it, and he wasn't keen on option A.

"You move quick, hell you might even give my Thomas a run for his money, but unfortunately that won't help you unless you can injure me...which you can't, just give up kid, my team will finish off yours soon enough" Felixe's only answer was Zinear's face becoming more harder with determination. So he started walking towards him, to continue the fight to its inevitable outcome. As he got half way there aloud gunshot sounded, Zinear could just see the streak of a large round hit the shoulder of Bulwark, the round hitting with enough force that even though it was deflected like Florance's it still made him stagger.

"The hell?" Felix asked aloud, turning to her direction of the shot, to find Razlov and Ashton charging in. Razlov selected the earth element on the hammer and small chunks of rock began falling from the head, and he proceeded to fire it at Felix's' chest, once it struck it generated a sizable mass of rock at the impact zone, before retracting. "The hell is that supposed to do? Weigh me down? You're going to need a lot more than that kid" Razlov only had a smile to respond to that as Ashton darted in, sliding under a forearm strike from the armoured man, skidding to a halt just in front of him. He raised his arm holding Moonshine and let loose a round, which hit him square where Grimmsbane had generated the rock. The round slammed into it and the force of the impact conducted through to Felix who was promptly thrown off his feet, and slammed to the ground a few meters away.

"Ashton! Whisper mist now! Link to Zinear!" Razlov shouted, as he selected the ice enhancement then squeezed the selector. Grimmsbane then transformed, the head rotating so the spikes lined with the shaft and faced out, then it separated so the head turned into five closely positioned spike heads. He aimed it at the ground in front of them and fired a steady pulse of dust energy blasted out from in between the spikes and creating a quickly growing wall of ice. The moment it seemed to have enough mass Ashton used the dust stored in his gloves to blast fire at it, making it evaporate in an instant, creating a small localised fog field. They then linked up with Zinear in it, only just being able to see each other.

"Sit-Rep, now" Raz asked and once the others finished describing the events of what had happened so far. He took out a scroll on one of his trouser pockets and examined everyone's aura, his was looking bad, about half way, Nina seemed to have really done a number on it. Ashton's was the best but still not looking to good, and Zinear's just a little better than Razlov's. He put it away then started trying to figure out a way to win, he puffed up one of his cheeks, a habit he sometimes done when thinking hard, after what seemed like a couple of minutes his face lit up with a grin...

"So they're trying to hide now? pft" Macey asked while blowing away her fringe, the rest of team FNTM formed up on Felix.

"No, not exactly, they're buying a little time to try to figure out a way to get us" he replied

"Good luck with that" Nina sniggered

"How are you guys?" Felix asked, taking the quick breather to check on his team, they had a couple of grumbles, mainly about "that damn hammer", but they seemed ready to go. He decided to also check their aura levels, Nina and Tom were about the same, the hammer strike seemed to have taken a chunk off, but they were both caught off guard, Macey was the worst, between Ashton's sword strikes that managed to connect, and the slam of the hammer her aura had been badly mauled, coming up to the red marker. He himself was fine, aside from a small bite from that combo attack.

"Look!" Felix was thrown out of his thoughts by Macey's shout, he looked up to see the trio charge towards them, it was then that Felix thought that maybe they were a little too close to the man made fog, as the speed they were going meant that they had mere moments to react...not enough time.

Zinear went straight for Thomas and Macey, launching a flurry of strikes mixed in with shield blocks from his targets counters. Ashton went for Nina striking with enough force that she was forced to use both katana's to block his attacks but he merely changed his footing and manoeuvred into another attack, almost dancing, a well choreographed piece with the flashing of blades and clangs of metal on metal. Razlov went into twirling arks with Grimmsbane repeatedly hitting Bulwark who formed to rounder armour; however as the large war hammer was a brute force weapon that relied solely on direct kinetic damage the force still travelled through negating the defences. Within moments FNTM were on the back foot of the fight desperately trying to regain the initiative.

Macey was the first to go, while attempting to work with Thomas but she was too slow in comparison, leaving her lagging behind his attacks, making them just a string of singular attacks that Zinear could block and counter in sequence. To say it was an easy fight for him would be wrong, as Felix had stated Thomas was indeed quick almost keeping up with Zinear's movements...almost. Scythes would swing in only to find a correctly placed shield in their way, and once the momentum went the shield would convert to a sword and lash out at its target, while the same was done the opposite side, but with less finesse. Eventually Macey's already depleted aura gave out, the instant it did Zinear sensed it and thrust a carefully planned strike at her shoulder grazing it, he was rewarded with her wince of pain and a slight trickle of blood. One down.

The fight with Ashton and Nina was heating up, literally, the very air around Starburn was heating up with the friction off successive parries. Added with the streaks of fire left behind by the edge of the blade meant that Nina had to watch herself whilst also keeping an eye on Ashton. Strike after strike, after strike was met by the others blade in a tempest of blades. Ashton cut high, which was countered by her crossing her katana's. He drew Starburn out and thrust for her centre, she twisted in place to let it pass. She swung one sword down, which he parried with his. Only the odd cut or thrust managed to hit an aura. Then realising that she was near her limit Ashton let out a barrage of fire dust blasts from his gloves, Nina raised her arms to try to protect her face form the inferno. When she opened her eyes Starburn was extended towards her, he brought it back and she could see blood sizzling on the blade. Nina looked down to see a small cut on her torso, the dust barrage had striped what was left of her aura, and Ashton finished her off by thrusting while she was blinded. The second was out.

Thomas despite losing Macey was still holding his own against Zinear, however he was now resorted to defending himself as his opponent had gone on the offensive. Two blades thrust at his face, Thomas hooked them with his curved blades and attempted to twist them away but only found them retracted back to the forearm mounts. He decided to attempt an attack and made a horizontal swipe, which Zinear simply ducked and activated a shield to deflect the attack, with his other he made another thrust towards the abdomen, but Thomas seen the act and jumped back. The personal duel continued in a blur of motion and glittering blades, at speeds that most civilians would consider ridiculous. Then Zinear got his opening, Ashton came out of now where and made a savage cut to Thomas while he was occupied. To his credit he managed to raise his scythes to hook and stop the blade, but he realised too late he had left his back towards his greatest threat. Zinear didn't let him down as he launched a storm of strikes at his back which climaxed to one directed at Thomas' cheek. Thomas could see the blade at the corner of his vision and see a droplet of blood run down it, then feel a trail from his cheek. The third was out.

Razlov went into a fury launching an onslaught of hammer and counterweight blows, even using his own armoured fists every now and again to add more damage, and keep the Felix from recovering. Razlov had no semblance so he made sure that his body made up for it, muscles like steel cords, that when mixed with his speed turned his punches and kicks into blows that felt like freight trains. That when also coupled with his war hammer turned it into not only a heavy hitting weapon but also a speedy one. Razlov landed a blow to Bulwarks shoulder, followed through the strike, and turned it back on his target, the spiked side hit him in the torso. Normally Razlov wouldn't use that side on humans, but seeing how tough Bulwark was, he made an allowance this time. The spikes were met by the defensive reform but unable to make a counter for all the spikes, it simply formed a flat face towards it, again just halting the attack but the resulting force still travelled through. Had it been an ordinary person inside, Razlov was sure he'd be dead by now due to the concussive force tearing up internal organs. Foresight knew how to pick them. Raz then spun to bring the counter weigh tin and angled it to strike Felix's face, then followed through to bring the hammer head facing his targets chest, then repeatedly fired it off, time and time again. The sound of the strikes was almost deafening. Finally Felix managed to recover enough to bring his arms up to block the next shot, then lunged at the smaller person. This took Razlov by surprise and he took a straight punch to the face, any other person would probably be out cold from such a strike, but Raz staggered back and steadied himself, but he knew that punch done a number on his aura, and highly doubted he could take another like that and still have any left. Then from the side his team mates bolted into action, Ashton landing strike after strike, his great sword dealing a little concussive force but nowhere near Razlovs' one, however the heat form the blade made Felix draw his aura to stop himself getting burned as Bulwark heated up. Zinear realising he still couldn't do much resorted to using most of what ever aura he had left to augment his arms and used the shields to bludgeon whatever body part he could get a crack at. By now Felix was reeling back under the onslaught of AZRA, realising that this was probably it. Ashton let out a massive centred vertical strike that sounded like thunder when it connected. Before he had even moved out the way Zinear came in with Florence and unloaded round after round at point blank range, by now Bulwark was over worked and was losing effectiveness, but was just able to halt the bullets, however not deflect them. Although this prevented the penetration, it turned each round into a mini jack hammer. Zinear and Ashton moved out of the way. Felix swayed in place, feeling his whole body ache from the repeated assaults, then he heard a Razlov let out a feral roar, and looked up to see him sprint in at an angle. Just a few meters away Razlov jumped up in a way that made him spin while doing so each revolution increasing is momentum like a tornado. It was with this force that Grimmsbane struck Felix in the face, with the blunt side of the hammer, it connected with such force that it even sent out a mini shock wave of air. Felix was blasted back tearing up the ground as he went, after a few moments his body finally stopped. The other members of team AZRA formed up on their now heavily panting friend, waiting to see what would happen next. Felix just barely conscious retracted his faceplate to reveal a bloodied face, and then he started to chuckle, and in moments it was converted into a roaring laugh. The final opponent was out.

Razlov stumbled to his hands and knees, exhausted. Zinear knelt to also recover. While Ashton just slumped to a sitting position.

"Well that was sure fun" he exclaimed

Zinear simply nodded

"Damn that was close" Razlov added between pants.

"Team AZRA has won" a female voice boomed from around, the team members looked up into the bleachers to find their commander standing watching over them, her face impassive as always, but was that a glimmer of respect in those eyes? "They have proven themselves capable even with their leader away, and so are permitted to continue active missions. You have made the Elders proud today" she then turned and left, the few spectators that had time to watch clapped and cheered the victors.

 _Finally, time to go and do some real good...but first I think we need a little rest._

* * *

 **AN/**

 **Aaand it's done! I hope that battle was easy enough to follow (I must admit it was a bit difficult trying to describe all that was going on without it getting confusing) I'm looking forward to doing the next fight scene, but it wont be for at least another chapter.**

 **I shall try to make a move on writing the next chapter ASAP(but games and anime are just so shiny!), eta if I manage to focus should be about two weeks form now. Hopefully see you then.**

 **Until then, Chris signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4-Down time

**A/N:**

 **Well sorry peeps for taking so long, as I feared I got way to distracted 8P but I hope that it will show in my writing, then for the last week I held it back so the creators of the other characters could have a glance (might need to re-edit it as one hasn't seen it yet). some how this chapter ended up being longer that the previous, even though it was meant to be shorter (I guess when your on a roll you just have to go with it). Anyways that's enough waffling from me, here read and enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Down time

He could see the clouds lazily float overhead and could hear the distant sounds of the Enclave in the background. By now most of the spectators had moved off, leaving the two teams in the arena to their own devices. Razlov was lying on his back trying to recuperate; his breathing was almost back to normal now, the cost of his exertions slowly subsiding away.

"Damn Kid, that was a hell of a hammer blow, how did you know it wouldn't kill me?" came a gruff older voice as Felix came into Razlovs field of vision. He moved his eyes to Felix who was now back to his chest plate form, most of the blood from his nose and mouth had been wiped away but he could still see the odd streak of blood.

"I didn't, I assumed that with that armour and the beating your aura could take that that strike would hopefully knock you out at worst, hell I'm surprised you can still walk around alright"

Felix gave a small laugh "I almost was kid, hell I'm just as surprised as you that I'm still up and about. My head is spinning" now that he mentioned it he noticed Felix did have a slight sway to him. He carefully sat himself down next to Razlov "But I guess that's what I get for underestimating my opponent." He glanced at his younger opponent "Or thinking that you're just a kid on the battlefield as well." He gave out another laugh, Raz smiled at the infectious mirth of Felix. Feeling that he had laid back enough he heaved himself up to a sitting position, and looked around at the now mingling teams. Nina was sunbathing on the ground without a care in the world, acting like it was a normal day. Arms folded behind her head and legs crossed and raised, one supported by the other in the air bobbing to some beat in her head. Her swords were set down next to her, set perfectly parallel to each other, the one thing she seems to take seriously. She had a small medical patch on her side from where Ashton had cut her, probably focussing what little aura she was starting to generate to begin the healing process. Thomas and Zinear were stood a few feet away staring each other down. To them the world was motionless and frozen in time, all that mattered was the person in front of them, they saw the other as a rival. Thomas believed that he went into battle unprepared, he believed that he should at least know the basic capabilities of his opponent, information he lacked going into the duel. Now that he had seen and experienced Zinear in action he felt that he could now beat his mirror on team AZRA, and that he was defeated by two opponents. Zinear could sense the hostility from the other hunter, and refused to back down but didn't want to strike first this soon after a duel, and an unscheduled fight would cause serious trouble, even on the duelling grounds. Razlov sized them up weighing the likely hood of them causing a commotion, Felix also noticed the two.

"Ah, that could be a problem. Tom gets a little testy if a fight doesn't go his way, or he isn't properly prepared for combat...but it's no real problem. Thomas! Rest that's an order, if it bothers you that much we can arrange another duel between the two of you if it settles your ego" Felix's' words seemed to get through. Thomas glanced towards his leader, before assessing Zinear one last time. He let out a sigh backed up a couple of paces and turned away.

"Zinear when the chance arises we shall settle this, and find out which one of us is the better combatant" Thomas called from over his shoulder turning his head just enough to see Zinear's nod of accent, and proceeded to walk out of the arena. Zinear merely moved to sit down and recharge his aura.

"Will he be a problem?" Razlov asked Felix with concern that he might have to keep an eye out for those two, such things although not really a problem in Foresight did happen. Usually a duel would calm the matter down, rarely actual grudges would arise. Foresight reinforced an ideology of brotherhood, among the members, no hunter or Hanta-Kira was allowed to fight without prior authorisation so the reasons could be assessed and appropriate measures taken, the deliberate serious harming or attempted murder of other members was forbidden, and harshly punished.

"No, give him an hour or two to calm down and he'll be fine. He used to be a mob assassin back before he got roped into Foresight, so he prefers to have as much information on his targets as possible so he has the best chance of victory, and usually gets into a bit of a mood if he has little or none to go by. Ha-ha. Hell you should have seen the way he was pestering me before the duel, asking me to find what information I could on you guys, my response was that it was a test on how to deal with an uncertain combat situation as sometimes things don't go to plan or spring up." He looked to Raz with a massive grin on his face "he didn't like that one bit. How about your guy? Should I be keeping an eye on him?" his humorous expression returned to one of seriousness. Razlov turned to look at Zinear with a faint smile himself.

"No, Zinear is calm and calculating, he knows Foresights rules and won't break them, he'll defend himself but won't go actively seeking a fight" his smile went a little broader "but he'll accept that duel invitation in a heartbeat, he loves a good fight...In fact I think that there is only one thing that he loves more than that" Felix raised an eyebrow in a quizzical way

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"Women"

"Really?"

"Yup" Felix let out a bark of laughter

"Ah a young man after my own heart! Now that you mention it I do remember Nina complaining about a new guy that kept pestering her one day about a year ago." he then rubbed the back of his neck and worked his shoulders letting out a slight sigh of pain "Damn, fighting while under the influence of the Hanta-Kira sure does do a number on your aura and body, doesn't it?

Razlov thought back to the fight, the blows sustained and inflicted, the effort in using aura and trying to maintain it, and realised that yes the battle would have lasted much longer had it been outside of the Enclave. The general mantra of Foresight is strength is earned not given, power through trial and pain. On the general grounds of the Enclave the Hanta-Kira are under orders to actively set up aura draining fields, not enough to deplete them within moments, but more of a constant strain on the hunters and making it very difficult for them to maintain their standard levels. Duels are no exception to the order, meaning that the combatants must also focus to keep what aura they can from simply depleting from the Hanta-Kira effects, as well as whatever they use in the combat, and while doing this makes them become more efficient in their attacks and movements. This ensures that while the duels are over relatively fast, it also makes them incredibly strenuous, and keeps the user highly focused throughout the fight. The reason behind this is that previous elders believed that the auras of people could act akin to muscles of the human body, in that if they were stressed and tested to their limits they would heal and become stronger from the ordeal, and so far they were proven correct in their assumptions. The other bright side of going through such an ordeal as a duel under these effects was that afterwards the participants would have a few days to recover, and an order to the Hanta-Kira would be sent out to lessen the strain on them for said amount of time.

"No Felix, I think you're just getting old, maybe you should think about retirement?" Razlov just managed to duck under a swing from Felix's arm

"Now that was uncalled for. Kids these days, you just got no respect for your elders do you?" he gave a stern look towards Razlov before a smile broke through. "Ah. I guess you may have a point, it's not like our bodies stay in prime condition throughout our lives is it, ha! But then again experience can also have its advantages!"

"You owe me a new hoodie! pft" the two were drawn out of their conversation by Macey's shout, she was standing over Ashton who was trying to eat some cake that he had brought with him for after the fight.

 _How does he eat so much of the stuff? And where the hell does he keep getting it from? We haven't been to Cavros yet!_

"Hm?" Ashton stared at her with a confused look to his face, and a mouthful of cake. She pouted in anger, and tugged the part of the hoodie on her shoulder where it had been cut, a slight stain of blood that had ran down her arm, before she could recover enough aura to heal it. She stared intensely at his eyes.

"My hoodie is ruined, and you need to pay up for it" Ashton gulped the last of the cake in his mouth, so he could reply.

"But I wasn't even the one to ruin it, he's the one who done it." He then pointed towards Zinear, who upon hearing opened one eye before closing it again ignoring the argument. Macey glanced over at him before returning her gaze towards Ashton, Her anger seemingly calming a bit.

"He's far too scary for me to demand such things from him, and I doubt I could threaten or even convince him, pft, to replace it"

"What about Razlov, he's our team leader at the moment so shouldn't it be his responsibility?"

"Hey, don't drag me into this; it's your problem so you deal with it"

"But I didn't do it!"

"Well you're the one she's bothering so it's your problem" Razlov let slip a sardonic grin at Ashton's predicament

"Well?" Macey piped up again "Are you going to replace it or what?" she then again stared at him awaiting a reply only broken by blowing away another tuft of hair from her face. Ashton now backed to a wall, under the gaze of a hawk done the only thing that came to his mind, and ate the rest of the cake in one bite to avoid answering the question "What! Why are you eating? Answer my question!" her anger was starting to rise again "Stop eating, that won't save you; you have to finish it sometime!"

"I wouldn't count on that" Razlov chimed in "He loves cake, and he either can't get enough of it and eats it instantly, or savours the taste and makes it last" Macey looked towards Razlov again blowing her hair out of the way with a pft, Her anger steadily becoming more apparent on her face.

Felix then brought forth a bag and proceeded to rummage through it "Speaking of loving things..." he found a small cylindrical object and threw it towards the girl causing so much commotion "...here catch" she caught it with the grace of a hunter with good reflexes, her expression shifted to one of confusion for a moment as she inspected the item.

"YAY!" she practically leapt for joy, as she recognised the object as a can of pop and proceeded to open the tab and drank the whole can in one go. All her other concerns seemingly melted from her mind. Once she finished she took a gasp of air she had forgotten to take, then proceeded to crush the can between her hands so it was nothing more than a slim disk. "Felix! You got more?!" her eyes filled with hope and she once again looked like an ordinary teenager not a skilled hunter that dealt with life and death situations.

"Sure have kiddo" he said with a knowing smile, nodding his head towards the bag.

"YAY!" she sprinted over almost bowling over Nina in the process who sat up startled by the events that brought her out of her own little world. Macey dove right inside the bag and brought out another five cans and tucked them under her arms, before running back, after several steps she stopped and returned to Felix "Thanks boss" and continued to run back to where she was. She sat down where she was before and continued to stare at Ashton while continuously drinking the fizzy drink, although her expression softened up considerably now that she had the cans of pop that she loved so much.

"Huh, and here I was thinking Ashton was the only weird one here, guess he's got competition." Razlov mused

"Ha! No, he's probably just like Macey. She can't get enough of the stuff." Felix looked towards Razlov, and a brief flash of exasperation crossed his face "Hell there are times when we go into her room and the floor is literally covered in empty cans...and don't get me started on the cost, you won't believe how much Shien we go through feeding her little addiction."

"Oh trust me Felix, we know. Once Ashton filled an entire shelf in the fridge with cakes...that didn't last long." Razlov countered, and then he looked back over to the two odd hunters just as Macey blew another tuft of hair out of her face. She finished her last can and placed the crushed husk with the small pile she now had. There were a few moments of silence as she continued to stare at Ashton who was still trying to act like she wasn't there, with very little success as he kept fidgeting and glancing at her. Then her expression changed to a pout.

"Hmpf, well I suppose I don't need it right away, I have other hoodies I could wear I suppose...but you still owe me!" Macey got up and stretched her mood now cheery and upbeat "Well boss I'm going to head back and get some rest. I'm completely pooped" she then looked around at everyone with a big smile "It was good seeing you team AZRA, I had a blast, hope we can do it again soon" and with a big wave proceeded to run off towards the exit. Felix got up and gave a huge stretch.

"The kid has a good point, we could all do with a bit of a rest to recuperate, come on Nina, let's make sure Tom hasn't got himself into trouble" Nina got up with sigh and sauntered over to Felix, Razlov decided to follow Felix's example, and gave the others of the team a head gesture for them to do the same. Zinear got up with a fluid grace that was more like one single movement of the body, Ashton on the other hand was not nearly as graceful as the amount of cake he had eaten had now settled in his belly and now made him sluggish. The rest of the team had warned him many times about eating such sweet snacks straight after a fight, but as usual when it comes to cake Ashton never listened. The two teams walked towards the exit together, with Ashton complaining about his stomach, Zinear just coolly walking not making any attempt to interact, Razlov and Nina discussing the highlights of the Duel, and Felix just smiling to himself throwing the odd comment in here and there. As they got near the exit a figure stepped out of the shadows, her long blue hair waving in the light breeze that rolled through the entrance, her great sword was folded down and attached to a grabber on her back, the long handle of the weapon coming out from her right shoulder at a diagonal angle. The Hunters stopped in her presence and gave the Foresight salute; she nodded them to be at ease. The Hunter-commander looked them over her gaze icy and assessing.

"Your duel today was an interesting one considering your ranking." her voice held the same formal tone she usually used. No particular hint of warmth or familiarity, as if it was just another business meeting with a stranger. "Team AZRA, you managed to win despite being outnumbered and facing opponents at least your equal, and have shown to be adaptive during difficult situations while in combat. Razlov Drakon, you have also shown that you can lead a team, maybe not as well as your current team leader, but perhaps with time you might become better." She looked the three hunters over, then gave an almost unnoticeable nod of the head "You three have impressed me today, and it's not often I say that. As I have declared earlier you are now on active status, you and team FNTM are to receive two days of R&R, after which you will be on rota for missions. All apart from Felix Stroyta are dismissed." The hunters gave another salute with the added head bow for leaving a superior, and then proceeded to walk on, Zinear was the only one who was still looking at Meridyth, no, looking was not the term, more like glaring, like a predator sizing up a target wondering whether to attack or leave it be. This did not go unnoticed, and Meridyth returned the gaze with an arched eyebrow "Has the duelling grounds increased your resolve Mr. Kitara? Do you wish for a rematch against me?" Zinear paused, the others a second after intent on hearing his reply. After a few moments he closed his eyes and took a breath calming himself.

"No, not yet at least." he opened them again, and returned to look at her with a determined stare "But, I will fight you again someday, you have my vow on that." He began to continue walking, the rest quickly followed remembering what they were doing, and Meridyth looked over her shoulder towards the group.

"And I shall be waiting for that day Mr Kitara" her voice although not shouting was raised enough for them to hear. Once she was certain that they were gone and no one else was around she turned her head to face Felix, and drew Flareheart, at first it looked like a trapezoid with a handle, then it started to segment the outer faces first, then slid upwards and together to create a point then another section segmented and done the same falling in place below the first part, the process repeated until the weapon was formed as her fearsome great sword, this all assembled into place in the time it took to draw and dig the tip of the blade into the ground. She glared angrily at Felix who used the time to glance around. Sure no one was able to see or hear he relaxed and leaned against the entrance wall.

"Uh-oh I think our illustrious commander is pissed off at something" her brow furrowed at his jest.

"Mr Stroyta, do you know what I hate? People who try to deceive me. You handed them the duel, by all rights I should have them stay in the Enclave grounds, as your team should have won, not theirs." Her hands griped tighter on her sword, but Felix merely smirked and closed his eyes.

"No I didn't throw the duel...well not really, I mean yeah I suppose I could have reacted and countered to Mr Drakon's strategy but to be honest it did take me off guard...and I've done enough digging into them to know they really wanted to get out, and I thought if you allowed for the duel to go ahead then you knew they could handle themselves out there." He opened his eyes again in and stared at the ground admiringly "Besides, they're a good team, damn strong, smart and a hell of a lot of potential." He looked back at her "But then you knew that, eh Meridyth?" her anger flared for a moment before she held it back.

"That is not the way to address your commander." she growled, but it was just met with a bark of laughter.

"Oh come on now Meri, we're alone now, no one around to see your mythical informal side. After all we did used to be on the same team." She considered her words for a moment before relaxing her body and her eyes ever so slightly showed a little warmth in them. He went back into thought for a moment. "I can see why you recruited him, that determination and strength, combined with the fact he's an elemental." he gave a quiet whistle "I do not want to get on his bad side when he's older. I guess that's why you placed him with Blackwall..." his head lowered with a trace of melancholy "To have someone to keep an eye on him, and Alex...someone you could...trust." he looked into her eyes "You still think about him?" her expression hardened for a moment, holding back the grief towards her comrade, her friend, her lover.

"Of course I do Felix, not a day goes by that I don't think about him or the first time I read that report."

"Sorry, that was a stupid and insensitive question to ask."

"It's ok, you never really did think things through before you leaped." and for a brief moment a smile tugged at her lips, they stood in silence for a bit.

"Damn, he was a good leader. Some good times too. Do you still blame team RGRZ (Razgriz)?" he asked, his face also reflecting the question with a bit of hesitation. She looked at the ground intently while she figured out her feelings on the matter, then sighed and looked up towards the roof.

"No, not really, I still believe they are a loose cannon, a couple of them akin to rabid dogs, but they haven't given me a reason to deal with them. No I blame the White Fang leader of that operation for that..." she glared straight at Felix fire burning behind her eyes, her hands went white with the force of her grip on the handle of Flareheart. "And when I find them I shall enlighten them to the saying of "hell hath no fury" Felix nodded and returned to a normal standing position and crossed his arms in front of his chest. The fury in her eyes sent a chill down his spine and he feared for whoever was responsible for Blackwall's death, they would not live past the day of their meeting of her.

"Just make sure I'm there when you find 'em. You're not the only one with a score to settle." his voice became hard, he too missed his friend and comrade, Meridyth nodded accent, and they had another moment of silence as they contemplated their positions. Before Felix looked towards where the teams had walked away "You want me to keep an eye on them, make sure they're alright?"

Meridyth looked back at him a faint smile tugging at her lips "No, as you said I know that they should be able to handle themselves in most situations, if we just keep the more difficult missions off their lists it should be fine. Besides they probably won't take kindly to someone babysitting them after they tried so hard to get out, in fact they would probably get into more trouble if that happens, and they are already on thin ice." Felix gave a snort

"Would have been boring anyways, so up for getting a drink sometime Meri? God knows you need to loosen up every now and then! Ha ha h-" he immediately stopped once he saw the look in her eyes that meant that if he wasn't careful he might not walk away from the Arena "-er what I meant was that, er- that doing all that work and keeping an eye on all the hunters must be stressful and that y-you need to, I mean probably should relax once in a while." He fidgeted wondering if he had gotten out of the hole he had just dug for himself.

"Mr Stroyta, the work I do is nothing for you to concern yourself over; rest assured that if I require assistance then I will ask for it. Now don't you have a team to take care of, knowing FNTM they are already causing trouble, I would prefer to keep my work to a minimum. You are dismissed." Felix took the hint and gave a salute, he wasn't too bothered by her return to formality, this wasn't the first time he had accidently pissed her off to this extent and knew given a few hours she'd be fine.

"Commander." he walked off giving out a silent sigh realising he had recovered himself. She wasn't the same as she was when she was back in their team, but she wasn't completely different either, just more...serious and professional.

"Felix!" he stopped and looked behind him to where the Hunter-commander was, he was stunned by her sudden use of his name, her body was still facing away from him but her head was turned so it was side on to him, her hair occasionally shifting to cover her face in the slight breeze. "I'll need you to keep close to them though, they may need you to back them up... _he's_ back. And keep your guard up, I would hate to become the last survivor of our team." stunned he just nodded and continued to walk on, a deep sense of uneasiness grew within his body, he hated the idea that Geralt had returned, especially after reading the latest reports.

 _Later that night..._

A lone figure was in the arena, which was lit buy a series of flood lights that illuminated the structure and the fighting pit within, the sun had set a few hours ago and the sky had become black, the shattered moon over Remnant shone against the almost cloudless sky. The figure was standing next to a massive cylinder of metal three meters wide and an extra half a person tall, the figure was clad in a full set of armour, completely covering the body, and the colour was that of purple with black trim. Razlov sighed to himself as he prepared for his training, he flexed his muscles and stretched all his limbs and practiced a couple of light jabs and kicks to make sure his body was properly limbered up. Once satisfied he stood still and brought his arms up into a boxing stance legs slightly apart with one a bit more forward that the other. Then in an flurry he launched punches at the cylinder, putting so much force into it that each blow rang out like a thunder clap, to the point that after a few punches the metal began to dent and distort. Even in his armour his speed was something, each strike was a blur, but he didn't just stop at using punches, he alternated between them, his elbows and shoulders for his upper body, even now and again a head butt. Then he switched to his legs giving straight kicks, sidekicks, kneeing it and the occasional spin kick. All the time he moved around it so that the surface didn't become too dented, his attacks became faster and more powerful as he began to draw upon his elemental powers, on his right shoulder he had a lightly discoloured sigil that was linked to his type of power, it was an upside down crescent with four circles in a line that got smaller the lower they were. The mark was now starting to glow through the armour, an effect of calling upon more and more power. He pushed the drawn aura from his body into his blows, the result was that his aura was constantly charged and drained, his body felt under assault from heat waves as each time he drew power the charge in him grew from a tingling to a slight burning, in some ways it was almost like a mini aura spike, which was a slight irony as so far as he could research elementals couldn't get full blown aura spikes, well not like other hunters. When a normal hunter generates an aura spike the aura within their body builds up on itself creating a feedback which generates more aura than the hunter can safely discharge, the feeling is one of extreme agony and unless discharged is almost certainly fatal to the subject. Elementals were different, their bodies somehow different to that of normal hunters, their threshold for aura based pain was greater than normal hunters, the sensation of mild burning to Razlov would be the equivalent of unbridled fire for the others in his team, and as far as he had researched no elemental had ever died due to an aura spike which led him to believe that elementals could at least physically contain a phenomenal amount of aura energy compared to normal hunters, maybe even unlimited. However there was still a drawback, as there always was, he still felt pain for overdrawing the aura, sure it was much better than the rest but it still hurt, and the greater he drew the greater the pain, and the mind was like that of anyone else, receive too much pain and the consciousness gives out, but from what he learned of previous elementals the mind doesn't just blank out but instead seems to go feral, and the subject usually goes berserk. Leading Razlov to a fear of overusing his powers, he had done that already once, when his powers first awakened...and that had cost him dearly.

The sound that reverberated around the arena was a constant storm of thunder that sent out vibrations through his body once they came back, his blows built up getting faster and more powerful until he paused, brought back his right arm for a punch and threw everything he had at the time into it, the connection to the already battered and crumpled cylinder caused a visible wave of air to burst from the punch, the object itself was blasted back towards the wall of the arena where it crashed to a stop just before the wall. He stood there panting for a few moments before he heard the distant voice of Zinear.

"Have you finished yet?" Razlov lifted the visor of his helmet so he could see and hear clearly; coming towards him from the entrance was Zinear, Ashton who was covering his ears, and Nina who was also doing the same.

"Is it quiet now?!" Ashton yelled, Razlov gave a laugh and thumbs up.

"Ah! My ears are still ringing, do you have to be so loud?"

"It's not my fault that the air reacts that way, besides if I don't push myself how will I become stronger?"

"I don't know but there must be a way" Ashton replied with a pout "and Zin how the hell did you hear that and not hold your ears?" his reply was to reach up to his ears and pull something out

"Smart ear plugs, if a sound gets too loud it cancels out or quietens it down for me, quite useful" he said in a matter of fact, Ashton eyed it with envy. Nina finally spoke next after she felt that she could hear the others.

"So what did that cylinder do to you?" she eyed it from the corner of her eyes with a bit of surprise as to how far it had been blasted back. "And how the hell did you hit it that far?"

"The practice block lets me ramp up my powers without causing much trouble for the quartermaster and building staff, as for how I can do that much damage to it, I guess you can call it my semblance, I'm an elemental, in my case I draw power from the moon, I mean I could probably do that anyways but it would be a bit of a drain on me especially after all the other blows I landed on it."

"And what's with the getup? I mean I know you have some armour usually but why are you wearing a full suit?"

"To add more weight and build up muscle mass, and stamina"

"Even so it's what, only double what you're usually wearing, so it can't be that much different right?" Razlov smiled at her and began to undo one of his gauntlets, once he undone the straps and buckles he prepared to throw it at her.

"You may want to brace yourself" She looked at him with a quizzical gaze, then shrugged and readied herself, once she did he threw it at her, and to her surprise she almost got bowled back due to its weight.

"What the hell?!" she steadied herself and realised she had to hold it with both hands to support the weight of the item "How the hell is this that heavy?...Its weighted isn't it?" he smiled and nodded to confirm her theory, she walked up to him and gave it back, unsure as to whether she could throw it back to him "Wait is the whole thing weighted? How the hell can you move in that thing?"

"Like I said I train to get stronger, I gradually worked my way up to this weight. That and I put some of my aura into supporting it" he reattached the gauntlet giving it a quick flex "I mean how do you keep so fast and coordinated with your kitana's? Bet it was through a lot of practice and training wasn't it?" she gave a sly grin and her arm reached behind her back and caressed the sheath for one of her blades.

"Well I do like to work the girls, can't have them getting lazy on me you know." she moved closer and ran a finger across Razlov's breastplate "I would love to see how my speed matches your strength in a full fight." Razlov backed away a step feeling uncomfortable, but fortunately was thrown a lifeline by Zinear

"Oh so you get real friendly with him, but won't even give me a chance at buying you food?" Zinear burst out, in one of his rare moments of lack of control, she turned towards the normally stoic hunter with an annoyed pout.

"You're just not my type, how many times do I have to say it. Anyways I thought you got the message a year ago?" He just returned to his collected self. "But the reason I'm here was to ask you guys if, you would care to join us on a night out to Cavros, it's our usual thing to do after a duel or difficult mission, helps us unwind. Plus it's fun." She looked around looking to the eyes of each of the members of team AZRA with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Zinear was the first to reply.

"No thanks, not with someone who rejected me so harshly, I prefer to drink with good company." he turned and walked off thinking he had the last laugh, but Nina knew his weakness

"We know a good club that usually has lots of hot women there..." she held her hips and wore a large grin on her face.

 _Oooh. That was a low blow Nina. Still it is always funny watching him do a 180 when someone pulls that one out of the bag_

Zinear instantly stopped and spun around with a smile stretched across his face "Sorry, I guess Raz's training messed my head up a little, what I meant to say is I'm all in." Nina gave a mischievous pout and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hmmm. I thought you said no, and something hinting about me not being good company." she purred

"W-what no, no. Like I said a certain someone's training exercise was muddling my head and as I just said I'm up for heading into the city with such fine company as yourself."

 _Good god Zin you can't half suck up when women are involved. Ha ha still a drink would be nice..._

"Ok you can count me in as well." Razlov chimed in "Just let me get freshened up." They looked towards Ashton who had yet to answer.

"Well I'm not staying here alone, and Raz, you and Zin usually say you have a good night out when you two go out so I'll tag along to see what I've missed out so far."

"Great!" Nina clapped her hands together in joy "This should be great, I'll meet you outside your dorm in what 50 minutes?" the others nodded, she gave a quick thumbs up and turned to run off. Razlov turned to the others.

"Right guys I guess we better head back and get ready." they started moving off as Razlov brought out his scroll to message the quartermasters office saying that he was finished with his training block. They usually took it within an hour and reformed it back to normal, it cost him a bit to pay for the constant reforming but it gave him something he could pummel without causing problems for the rest of Foresight.

"Speaking of training" Razlov mused "Zin shouldn't you be training to become strong enough to rematch the Hunter-commander?" Zinear shifted as he walked then gave out a slight sigh,

"It will be a while before that happens, I'm not going to lie she is going to be a major pain in the ass to beat...But I will do it one day. Besides not all of us have the ability to draw power from the sky, and recuperate our aura in an hour." Razlov brought an arm behind his head to scratch it embarrassment, before realising he had his training armour on.

"Yeah well it comes with a price tag, and I draw it from the moon not the sky" Zinear gave a sly grin knowing the jibe got under Razlov's skin. As they continued walking Razlov couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the Citadel in full moonlight, highlighted with outside lights and ones shining through the windows. For him it was truly a sight to behold, then his thoughts slipped back to the day Zinear challenged their Hunter-commander...

It had been a month since team AZRA's newest arrival had passed his trial, and been accepted into Foresight as a full member, since then he had been acclimatising and training, as well as getting shouted at or slapped by half the female hunters in the Enclave. It was during a hand to hand combat training session that Zinear first set eyes on the Blue haired Valkyrie. At first he was going to head over to introduce himself as he normally does, but the hand of Alex Cross grabbed his arm before he could make it two steps.

"Trust me Zinear you don't want to do that," the other two members who's turn it was in combat stopped to listen to what was going on. "That's Hunter-commander Meridyth Synko, our combat leader, and by far the strongest hunter here. If you're about to do what I think you are, she'll kill you." Zinear looked at him quizzically, then set a determined look on his face, but not his usual look he gave when he was thinking on hitting on women, no this was more feral, he wanted a fight, he wanted to know if this person deserved his respect as a leader and fighter, more importantly he just wanted to fight someone new who would give him a challenge. He yanked his arm free and strode over to the woman. Alex looked on for a second before looking back to the rest of his team in frustration "You know you could have backed me up there, now he's probably going to get himself into a situation."

"I thought it would be rude to interrupt, and I wasn't sure you wanted help with him." Ashton apologised as he looked down at his feet. Razlov merely crossed his arms and gave a mischievous grin.

"I wanted to see how long the new guy lasts against her, besides I got the feeling he's the kind of type that respects power, and you've got to respect power when it grinds you into the dust." a feral look crossed his face. Alex sighed angrily and wiped his hand down his face in frustration.

"Ashton we're a team, you can butt in on conversations like that, especially if one of us is about to get into trouble because of it. And Raz, I know you're still trying to figure out how to work as a full team again and want to see if he's worth your investment, but still we're a team, you have got to try here!" Ashton gave Alex a thumbs up showing he understood, Razlov just huffed and looked to the side "Argh, come on, we need to make sure he doesn't kill himself" him and Ashton ran off after Zinear, then after a moment Razlov gave out a sigh and joined them.

Zinear strode forwards towards the woman that was inspecting the grounds like some queen inspecting her subjects, clad in medium armour that was blue with white trim, she wore an overcoat that was buckled around waist leaving the rest open, and it was the same colour as the rest, the open lower half fluttered in the breeze like a cloak. She turned and spotted him, she stopped and regarded him for a moment before staying solidly in place her icy blue eyes locked on him and awaited him to arrive.

 _She doesn't even see me as a threat! I hate people who think they are superior to others without justification, she should at least be on guard, and she has no idea what I can do! Well I'll find out soon enough if she is worthy to follow._

He stopped next to her and fiercely returned her gaze "I demand a fight, I'll only follow someone worthy of my loyalty and service, and I have yet to see if you pass it, you are the commander here so you must have the required skills but I also require strength." The Hunter commander looked down at him her gaze unflinching.

"Very well Mr Kitara, the duelling arena is vacant at this moment in time so we shall settle this now, follow me to the arena." the other members of AZRA formed up to catch her reply and see her walk off, before Zinear followed.

"Oh great, we're too late" Alex exclaimed "Well I guess we just have to hope he makes it through in one piece."

Alex, Ashton and Razlov sat in the first row of the benches looking at the two facing off against each other. Ashton looked on in nervous apprehension, Alex looked on in acceptance and curiosity, while Razlov just leaned back and kept a half lazy gaze on them, as if it wasn't worth his time.

Zinear readied himself and limbered up loosening his body for the fast movements his style of combat required, his opponent just stood impassively not even bothering to get ready for the fight.

"Mr Kitara, have you read the rules and regulations for our duels?" she asked in an impassive voice that somehow cleared the entire arena without losing volume. Zinear just nodded to confirm he knew them. "Very well, we shall begin on the count from five...Five..."

Zinear readied his body, Meridyth stood stoically.

"...four..."

He brought out Florence, Meridyth stood.

"...three..."

Florence unfolded and was set to an assault rifle configuration relying on more rapid firing capabilities more suited to mid to close range fighting, she still stood.

"...two..."

Zinear brought the rifle up to a ready position, she stood.

"...one..."

He braced his body... a second passed marking the start of the duel, and as that moment passed in a flash Meridyth went for Flareheart and activated it as she drew it, however she didn't move anything else and before her sword was ready she released it mid draw launching it at an astounding speed towards Zinear, in a fraction of a second it was already half way towards him, and fully extended, Zinear taken by surprise by such a bold move instantly activated his semblance, sending is reflexes into overdrive, making time seem to slow and give him time to assess the destination of the flying great sword, because it was coming at him at such an incredible rate he had to focus all his attention on dodging the lethal weapon.

 _Shit, that's fast, if I focus my attention and efforts on it I should be able to dodge it, then she'll be at a disadvantage._

But sure enough he was just able to turn his body and watch it sail past his face and embed itself into the wall behind him, the rest of team AZRA looked on in surprise that he could dodge something that well.

 _Ha the arrogant woman literally threw away her best chance of victory, time to bring her down a peg!_

Still using his semblance he turned back to deal a lightning barrage on his now weapon-less opponent but as he was halfway through the turn he seen something in his peripheral vision...something...blue?...

 _WHAT! But how?!_

As he fully turned he came face to face with the steely gaze of the Hunter-commander who was just closing the final steps towards him, he brought Florence to bear, but before he could get any kind of shot her left arm darted out and palmed the body of it driving it up and away from her, her ice eyes never leaving his. For the first time he could remember he was stunned by his opponent to the point he couldn't think clearly

 _HOW?!_

Her right arm darted forwards palming him at the base of his rib cage, the aura in that area not ready for such an assault so soon broke away giving next to no resistance to the attack, and it connected instantly winding him. Florence fell from his hands and all thoughts went to trying to breathe normally, and this gave her the continued opening she needed, her left arm reached out and grabbed him by the throat lifting him into the air, but not applying that much pressure as to strangle him. His eyes widened in shock at the situation he was in, locking on to her cold gaze.

"You underestimated your opponent. You should never make that mistake, at least not without thoroughly gaining intelligence on them. I have studied every recruit that comes through these walls, Mr Kitara, I know everything about you, especially that when it comes to range you like to rely on your semblance, and I know that if something comes at you too fast that you have to focus your attention on it. All strengths have a weakness, you didn't realise yours. Now you shall pay the price for that mistake." Her right arm sped towards him light lightning, but he used his semblance to focus his aura at the striking point...but it was to no avail, the punch tore his defences to shreds and continued through driving into his gut, winding him again and sending a paralysing pain through his body. With his aura decimated she threw another punch to his face connecting with his mouth, sending his mind spinning and tearing his lip. Blood splattered away from the blow and ran down his face. She let go of him and he fell to the floor face first.

"I have drawn blood, and so win the match. You think you are strong now? Foresight doesn't take the strong...It takes the acceptable and forges them in the crucible." she stared down at him as he tried to regain his composure, no hint of emotion on her face, arms at her sides. "Here I will break every hunter that comes through these gates as a member and build them backup, not as a strong hunter, but turn them into the best, because I will accept nothing less. Here we will break your boundaries and limits, push you to the gates of hell, but you will be re-forged into a living weapon suitable for a god. You will look back at yourself to this point and think how pathetic and weak you were. That I promise you." He regained is senses and tried to push himself up off the ground.

"N-no...I-it's not o-over yet, not until, until I say s-so" Zinear croaked, the rest of team AZRA were now fully engrossed, and on the edge of their seats. "Now fight me!" he got onto his knees, she replied with a kick to his chest sending him back and slamming against the arena wall, and again falling face down. But again after a second he started getting back up. She came over and planted an armoured boot to his back pining him down. For the first time her eyes changed to one of curiosity, but still with the backing of icy determination. Zinear still refused and tried to push himself up with all his might, making some progress as he lifted himself up millimetre by millimetre "I w-will beat y-you!". Meridyth took her foot off him, kneeled in front of him and grabbed a hold of his short hair, staring straight into his eyes which burned with fiery determination; he set one of his gauntlets to a sword and made a lazy swing for her, which she easily battered away.

"Maybe, but not today Mr Kitara, come back to me once you have become stronger...consider it a goal if you will...and perhaps you're worth my time after all?" but her patience for this event had worn off and delivered a punch to his face that knocked him out. She got up regarded him for a moment before turning to team AZRA "You have the next two days off. Make sure he heads straight for the infirmary." and with that she walked away.

"Come on guys let's see if she left him alive" Alex stated, they got up and proceeded to go down to him apart from Razlov who stood and stared at Zinear.

"Maybe he's worth the investment, hell he took enough of a beating and his determination is admirable, yeah, he deserves a chance at least" Razlov whispered to himself.

"What did you say, Raz?" Alex inquired as he walked past with Ashton in front.

"I said he better not be dead, especially after the hassle he put us through since we first met him." Razlov replied in a gruff voice, almost closing his eyes and bringing his hands behind his head, falling in behind Alex who merely smiled at his old friends lie.

Zinear woke up on his back looking towards the sky, head spinning, his body throbbing, and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

 _Tsch...I've had far worse beating...but she was efficient, yeah she's worthy to be my leader._

His vision was filled with the other three team mates; they looked him over with varying degrees of concern and curiosity, before Alex gave a sigh combined with a slight smile.

"He should be ok; she's not one to kill her charges...well not without reason." Alex looked down at him with a slightly smug look to his face "I told you didn't want to do that, she doesn't play around, but she does it to prove a point and teach us a lesson." Razlov held out his hand for Zinear, who took it and stumbled to his feet refusing further assistance from the rest, and he stood there regaining his composure. Ashton looked at Razlov in disbelief.

"Hey! It took you three months for you to do that for me!" he exclaimed at Razlov, who merely crossed his arms and had slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, but you didn't take a beating from the commander and refuse to stay down, to the point you were physically knocked out, in fact if I remember correctly when she fought you, you almost cried because she used your own sword against you."

"But it was mine..."

"Still, I guess you did take a beating back then as well" he turned his head to Zinear.

"A-and what lesson would t-that be?" he asked taking deep breaths and doing his best to refocus his mind

Alex looked to the sky in thought "That you're not as strong as you think you are...hell that part was the same for the rest of us, I guess it's to bring us down a peg when we first join. But in your case that you rely too much on your semblance at range, and for you to realize that and fix it. Hell we've all been there, Ashton found out he relied too much on his as well, for me it was that sometimes healing to stay in a fight just draws out the defeat, and that speed alone won't win battles. For Razlov it was that there will always be someone with staying power and strength."

Then for one of the few times that they seen Zinear smiled at them "So I guess that you guys got it rough back then too?" They all smiled at his question answering it without a word. "Well that makes me feel a bit better...now take me to medical, I have a rematch to train for..."

Razlov stood facing the mirror in his room, about to button up his white shirt for the night out. He wore black shoes and navy jeans that were fastened with a purple buckled belt. He stared at his reflection taking in all his scars on his torso; a couple of gunshot wounds, cuts form blades, and claws, a couple of small burn marks, he ran his hand across the dominating feature three massive scars framed in burn marks running from his collar bone to his right gut...A wound that should have killed him, luckily his elemental awakening saved him from that...He touched a bracelet that he always wore under his clothing or armour. It was an emerald coloured circle wrapped loosely in tows, gold ones that intertwined around it. The bracelet hung in a chain that clung to his neck.

 _Or maybe it was unlucky that I survived, and then I wouldn't have to deal with the pain and loss of that day, or the weight of the anger and duty that followed._

He hung his head as it swirled with melancholy thoughts then gave a gentle sigh.

 _Maybe I shouldn't go out, after all I came here to train and become stronger, and this doesn't do either...No working constantly doesn't help, It will only wear me out...I need something like this every now and again._

He looked back up and continued getting ready, and adding a dark purple jacket on after. Fifteen minutes later, and right when Nina said she'd be there, he opened the dorm door after there was a knock, with the other members waiting in the main dorm room.

"Well, look who has to be punct...ual" he stared ogling at Nina who was wearing red heels with and a form fitting, low cut red dress that cut diagonally off at her thighs, she had done her makeup and her scarlet hair rolled over one shoulder. Everything about her screamed sexy, Zinear appeared from nowhere, behind Razlov wearing a black and white high-end suit and tie.

"Well, who's this stunning babe?!" almost drooling over Nina's looks who just shook her finger at him with a sly smile.

"Ah-ah-ah, told you before you're not my type remember, besides a girl has to look presentable when they go to the clubs." She walked past the two looking for the last member of team AZRA, "You guys ready because the rest are waiting down-"she stopped mid sentence at the sight before her...Ashton stood there with a child like grin as if waiting to go to the toy store...he, unlike the other two was dressed in a pain orange tee shirt and cargo shorts, with orange and black trainers, he also wore sunglasses, that were pushed to the top of his head "-What...What the hell are you wearing?"

His face suddenly became dejected. "The other two said that I should wear something good to go out in...and I usually wear this on my off hours outside of the Enclave...well in sunny weather anyways." Nina almost ran a hand across her face in frustration before realising at the last second that it would mess up her makeup.

"WH-why didn't the others tell you to change?"

"They just smiled to each other, so I thought that it was ok." Nina's expression went neutral as she realised what the other two had done, then her face shadowed over with anger and she gritted her teeth, before turning and giving them deadly glare, they looked to each other for a second before turning back and simultaneously gulping together. She started marching towards them. Razlov held up his palms.

"N-now now N-Nina, no need to b-be rash about th-this, it was j-just for a laugh, he probably wouldn't mind anyways, you know Ashton h-he's a easy going guy." By this stage she was heavily breathing with anger right into their faces alternating between the two.

"You guys are complete dicks" she growled between clenched teeth "Do you honestly have nothing better to do than to pick on Ashton, do you have any idea how much time we'll now waste getting him ready!? ARRRGH!" she stormed around and grabbed Ashton and dragged him into his room, and she slammed the door after them. Razlov and Zinear could hear her complaints from the other room.

"Idiots...why is it so messy?...ok so is this the clean pile?...EW!...what do you mean it doesn't matter of Course it does...why is there cake on the floor?...no! no! Don't get changed yet let me find something suitable and leave..." Razlov and Zinear just continued to stare at Ashton's door finally Razlov let out a sigh.

"Zin I think we made her mad" Zinear just nodded as he continued to listen to the stream of complaints from Ashton's room. Then Nina emerged from the doorway trying her best to get a hold of her anger and frustration, and proceeded to march towards the front door.

"The taxi will arrive soon, meet us by the main gate in twenty minutes, we'll be leaving with or without you" she managed to get across another stern look from her emerald eyes before the door closed shut, leaving Zinear and Razlov staring at it.

"You know Zin, now that I think about it; it was a bit of a poor prank to play." Zinear just looked at him and shrugged, now that Nina had gone he returned to his calm and cool self. They were startled by a slight cough behind them, which when they turned around revealed Ashton in a black button up shirt with orange trim, black trousers, but with the same footwear as before. He wore an angry pout on his face with at slight growl at it friends. Razlov now felt a little guilty over the whole ordeal and placed a hand behind his head. "Sorry Ash, but seeing you like that, me and Zin just couldn't pass up an opportunity like that." Ashton made no change in attitude "Hey me and Zin will get you the first two drinks, ok?"

"I won't" Zinear stated.

"Oh come on Zinear, it was just as much your fault as mine."

"Yes but I'm not the one feeling guilty over it."

"Argh, fine I'll get you the first two drinks, sound good?" he awaited an answer but Ashton just continued to look angrily at them. "...ok, what If I buy you cake tomorrow?" at the mere mention of the sweet, his attitude done a 180, and he broke out in a large grin.

"Ok! I guess we should probably head down, or we'll make Nina even angrier." he beamed out, as usual the key to Ashton's heart was through cake. Razlov looked at the time on his scroll and almost jumped at the time they had left.

"Crap! He's right we need to make up for some serious time, let's go" Zinear nodded and turned to head out, while Ashton was out in a flash.

 _Well I got a feeling this night is going to be interesting..._

Both team FNTM minus Thomas and team AZRA waited outside the club, waiting to be let in, the building itself was a two story affair along a street, it had bright neon lights lighting it up, the name 'The Hunters Lodge' stencilled across the front, the base of the music could be felt even outside. The night was warm but not overly so, guess that was Mistral for you, nice and warm half the year before suddenly changing to bitter cold winds and rain. The sky had a few more clouds in them but still not overly so, Razlov looked towards the others, Nina had calmed down on the ride here, once she told the others why we took so long, Felix who was wearing a dark tight fitting shirt with leather jacket, jeans and boots burst out in laughter while Macey who was in a yellow shirt and blue jeans, although she did have some makeup on it wasn't as much/or as effective as Nina's, gave a sympathetic look towards Ashton...that didn't last long though, as now she was now complaining to Ashton that she wished she had brought a hoodie, shooting withering glances at him every time she mentioned said clothing.

"Hey Felix, just for knowledge's sake, what is your semblance anyways? I thought fighting without them might give my team the edge, but I wonder by how much" Razlov asked killing time.

"I was wondering when you would bring that up kid, well mine is the ability to create fissures in the ground, even to do it in such a way that it creates walls." he pointed at Nina "Hers is the ability to channel her Aura to her blades and as a result negate her opponents Aura, almost making them defenceless...unless they have a particularly strong Aura."

"And mine is to create satellite Aura barriers, they even reflect shots that I command to be reflected." Macey chimed in without asking, Felix looked at her with irritation before continuing.

"Yeah basically reflective Aura plates, they can be surprisingly useful in fights."

"Hey!"

"Thomas has the ability to strike as many times as he can within a heartbeat, the most we seen him do was ten. What about your teams? I know yours...if you can call it that, but what about the others?"

"Hmm...well Ashton has the power to manipulate the weight of objects he touches within 100 meters, that's annoying or useful depending if he's on your team or not, Zinear has the power to enhance his mental processes, allowing him to take in, assess and plot situations in a spit second, that would take the best of us a minute, and Alex..." Razlov looked thoughtful for a moment while rubbing the back of his neck "Well let's just say he has two for now, too much of a story to go into and to be honest he's the one that needs to tell it, but his is the ability to generate healing fires, or to accelerate at blistering speeds." Felix took this in and nodded.

"So in our fight we probably would have won...probably, but in a full team fight...I suppose that might lean towards yours" Felix pondered.

Then the time finally came for the groups to enter the club. Nina, Felix, Razlov and Zinear all went through without so much as a glance, Ashton got asked for ID seeing as he had never been to the club before. He withdrew his scroll and the bouncer brought out a small scanner and held it to the scroll for a moment before a green light flashed indicating it was good. Then Macey went to go in but found the bouncers arm blocking her way.

"What! Come on Ray, you know I'm old enough, hell you let me in multiple times before." she complained in frustration. The bouncer looked at her with a sympathetic face.

"Sorry Macey, but the company boss is making rounds through this region, if they look through the security footage, well the least that could happen is that I get into trouble, letting a possible minor into the club." She looked at him angrily before blowing her hair out of her eyes, and softening her look towards him.

"Urgh, fine, I guess I don't want you to get into trouble, over me." She held out her scroll and he scanned it, which ended the same as Ashton. The Bouncer smiled gratefully and allowed her to pass, and the group entered the club. The ground floor was in fact half balcony; the front half of the floor had coat storage and seating area, with a small bar. The other half overlooked the much larger ground floor which was the main dance floor. Razlov walked over to the railing after he got himself a drink, and looked down at the press of people losing themselves to the music and alcohol dancing away. Normally Razlov wouldn't seek out this many people in one place, it felt too cramped, too intimate, he preferred to be alone and in open spaces, but for whatever reason every now and then he decided he wanted to experience this. Maybe it was to remind himself what he was fighting to protect other than his team, maybe it was that after a while he missed the company of other humans...or maybe he just liked to get drunk and unwind sometimes. The music was now hitting his body like a concussive force, strobe and laser light flashing all over the crowd, for a moment he wondered what it would be like for the rest of his team to be there.

 _Ha! Yeah right Alex in a place like this willingly, and Ashton's a girl! Ha ha_

He was broken away from the scene when Felix and Ashton came to either side of him. Felix cradled a small glass of some sort of spirit, while Ashton held a glass of what looked like some sort of juice. Ashton noticed him looking at his drink and explained.

"Felix said I should start light and have a mixed drink. A juice and...and...well I forgot what the alcohol was but it's not bad" he smiled and took a gulp, and Razlov couldn't help but notice the slight cringe in his face when he drank it, and gave into a soft smile at the sight. Razlov turned towards Felix.

"Where are the others?"

"Well by the looks of it Mr Kitara is making his rounds..." he pointed down below and sure enough there was Zinear receiving a slap from a woman, before moving off trying to talk to another one, this time however he seemed to get the vibe of the place, he gave his suit a little tug in a few places, then found his next target, he strode up with complete confidence and began talking. Razlov couldn't even hope to try to hear what he was saying, but whatever it was it worked as sure enough they headed to the bar to get another drink. It still amazed him how Zinear could change his attitude between cold and uncaring to most, then 180 and become social and energetic towards women. "And the girls are already down there." He then pointed to Nina and Macey dancing on the edge of the crowd. "Feels good doesn't it?" he noticed Razlov and Ashton look quizzically at him. "To let your guard down I mean, not to have to worry about fighting or training but to whole heartedly relax" he gave a sigh and a small stretch " And I suppose the drinks aren't bad either" he looked back over to them Ashton smiled and nodded but Razlov was more serious and staring into his glass.

"I never let my guard down...well not completely; same goes for Alex, not since after we were team BARK. After that we just couldn't feel safe around...well safe environments and we learned to always be ready for a fight." He looked back over at Felix "Hey don't get me wrong we still relax, we just don't do it completely. Now let's go down and give the lady's some company" with that Razlov walked towards the stairs leading down followed by Ashton, Felix stood there for a moment rolling in his head what Razlov had said before shrugging and making his way down also. After a couple more drinks Razlov went to the bar for another top up to find Ashton and Macey at the bar as well, and over heard their conversation.

"Fine, if you're that determined not to pay for my hoodie then, as compensation you have to drink this shot." He eyed the liquid in the glass suspiciously, but realising it was probably a better way to get her off his back he accepted it.

"Deal!" he grabbed it and drank it in one, Zinear already having taught him how to drink them. After a second his eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa! This tastes like cake!" Razlov looked over to see Ashton try and drink the last drops in the glass.

 _Hmm I wonder why she would give him a shot he likes, thought it was supposed to be payback?_

Razlov turned to the bar tender that walked up to him waiting for him to order, after receiving and paying for his next drink he turned to Ashton and Macey again.

 _Crap! That sly little minx!_

The sight that greeted him was Ashton on his sixth shot, and Macey with an evil grin on her face, Razlov quickly put an end to it and dragged Ashton off before he could get himself into further trouble, giving Macey a stern glare for the trouble she was causing. She had the sense to look guilty. By the time he found a table and chairs to prop him up in the alcohol was already at work and his upper body was swaying a bit, Zinear and Nina came up to either side of Razlov looking at their now inebriated comrade.

"H-hey guys, my vision is a little funny, ha ha you look funny" Ashton said as he looked up at the group

"What happened?" asked Nina "No way had he got drunk that fast with what he was on." Razlov looked at her with a shade of frustration.

"Your little team mate over there, decided to get him hooked on a shot that tasted like cake...his ultimate weakness." he explained pointing at the bar, all three looked over to see Macey looking back before she pretended to be busy doing something else. The rest retuned their attention to Ashton who was now changing the weight of the table they were at making it rise and fall.

"Yeah, I heard of that shot...real strong one too," Zinear chimed in "How many did you say he had?"

"I didn't, but he had six."

"Damn, he can hold his liquor." Zinear had a small smile plied across his face, but their little bubble burst.

"Hey!" A stranger called out, the hunters turned to see six people walk up to them. "You guys from Foresight right?" Razlov and the rest tensed up, usually scenes like this didn't play out well, and so they got ready for a brawl.

 _Great, just what I wanted, another confrontation when all I want to do is unwind. Suppose it's a good thing I didn't let my guard down completely._

Razlov moved a pace forward standing in front of the leader of the new group, "Yeah we are. You guys got a problem with that?" he readied his body, seeing at the corner of his eyes Nina and Zinear doing the same. Razlov and the guy in front of him stared at each other for a moment waiting for the other to make a move, and then the guy broke out into a smile and laughed.

"Problem? Why would we have a problem with the organisation that saved our village? Hell the only problem is that we didn't buy you guys a round!" Razlov stared at them in disbelief, the two as well, this was the complete opposite of what usually happened when someone found out they were from Foresight. Usually it was at best well concealed fear or apprehension, as the reputation of Foresight was one of brutality and strength, and Sunset Fields didn't help either, although officially Foresight wasn't responsible, rumours spread and gained traction that they were in fact the cause of it. A stain AZRA and others tried to make up for. But here there were people actually happy to see Foresight members, Razlov had heard of this happening before but never had he seen it in person. "So who wants drinks?" the stranger continued.

"I WANT CAKE DRINK!" Ashton shouted as he stood up and raised his arms in the air, before swaying and slumping back into the chair. The entire group looked at him before the stranger spoke.

"Ok maybe not for that guy, looks wrecked enough as he is." for the first time in a long while Razlov actually felt truly proud to be a member of Foresight...

The team stood in front of a large screen at the Foresight Citadel in their charcoal and gold trim uniforms, they were in the mission selection area. Several of the monitors were set up so multiple teams could scan through available missions at the same time, the teams would go up to one which would sift through the current missions, active or pending and bring out the ones the selected team could take. After Razlov punched in team AZRA's code the list shrank down to two, one an escort mission and the other a defence mission. He looked towards his comrades.

"Well you know which one I want to go for, I'm always up for killing Grimm." Zinear was the first to reply.

"Well the other one is a milk run, and half the time they're not worth the effort, so I guess I'm with the defence one as well. We could do with some decent combat time."

"Why is there a milk run there? Don't we already have milk?" Razlov smiled to himself at Ashton's lack of knowledge in these areas, but he always remembered that his family lived in seclusion for hundreds of years, so things like sayings probably never made an appearance. Still he was a good man and a fine hunter to boot, he considered himself lucky that Ashton was on his side and a friend.

"Ok, so the defence one it is" He selected it through the scroll which wirelessly communicated to the monitor. The mission flashed green before popping up to a full description. The town wasn't far from the Enclave, and an amber exclamation mark flashed to the side indicating that the Grimm attack was suspected to occur soon. This got the attention of the team. "Right, come on guys let's get to it" and all three ran towards the armoury to don their combat gear. On the way they passed several other members in uniforms, some Hanta-Kira and the occasional visitor.

"Hey Raz not the most inspirational of speeches, Alex had better ones." Ashton quipped as they turned a corner Zinear almost bumping into another member, but his reflexes allowed him to dodge easily.

"What can I say I'm a man of action, not words." they burst into the armouries locker room dedicated to their level of operatives, and quickly found their lockers. Each quickly took off their uniform before donning the various combat gear they all used, Zinear strapping the leather like torso armour, Ashton putting on his black and orange jacket, then adding Starburn's metal shoulder guard to his left shoulder, Razlov locking on the final pieces of his armour on his right arm. Within no time at all they were ready to go, and after they done a quick gear check of each other, Razlov looked at his scroll for the mission update. "Landing pad 2, Raven 5 take off set for ten." the others nodded and ran to the weapon cyclers, which were four large containers on the wall that was liked to others through key areas of the Citadel, so the members could get easy access to their weapons if the situation called for it. The three punched in their respective codes and within moments the canisters opened up to reveal the respective weapons. Zinear picked up and attached his gauntlets with no real emotion before picking up the folded down Florence, only then did a smile form on his lips, as he holstered it to his back under his cloak. Ashton picked up Starburn and quickly examined it with pride, before brining it over his back and resting it on his shoulder. Razlov brought out Grimmsbane, and extended it, he took in every detail, the etched wolf's head on the head of the hammer, the grips and trigger of the pole and the lights emanating from the dust filled counterweight, he couldn't ask for a more perfect weapon for himself. Realising time was short they then ran out into the Enclave grounds heading for the ready and waiting Raven.

"This sure feels good" Ashton exclaimed as they ran.

"What running or finally being allowed to do a mission?" Razlov replied

"Well the mission of course...although the weather is nice today so actually both!"

"I'm just looking forwards to using Florence again, she's been pining over not extinguishing Grimm." both Ashton and Razlov looked over to Zinear with a puzzled look to their faces.

"Never thought you to be the sentimental type when it comes to your weapons."

"Yeah, you're usually so serious all the time, didn't think you thought of it as anything more than a weapon."

"The gauntlets yes...but Florence, no her I treat like a part of me, and object like a part of my soul. The same as you see yours." Razlov barked a round of laughter.

"Well I never would have guessed it, that the deadly and stern Zinear Kitara has a pet rifle." Zinear just flashed him an irritated look before they got to the ramp of Raven 5, they bolted in and Razlov hit the panel to close the ramp, which sent a signal to the pilot that they were onboard, then team AZRA buckled in. "Ok team let's make Alex proud and give him a hell of a story to tell when he gets back!" Ashton cheered, while Zinear nodded...

The Grimm were everywhere, the local defenders were trying to do what they could to stem the tide, also a team of hunters had arrived to help but they could only cover so much ground. Even with a day's notification of a large pack of Grimm were in the area, the village couldn't get everyone out on time, most of the people that were left were holed up in either the village hall or police station, but some had been trapped inside their homes when the attack occurred. A young woman was trying to make a break for the forest after seeing some Creeps and a Beowolf prowling her street. Terrified they might sniff her out she snuck out back and made a run to an area she thought as safe. Unfortunately she didn't make it far before Grimm spotted her and began to chase her down, she got halfway before she seen a couple more Beowolves appear from the tree line she was running to, she stopped and turned around to see a small group rapidly close the distance to her. Her heart sank; she knew she was living on borrowed seconds. She collapsed to her knees and stared at the ground in front of her, despair flooding her mind and body.

 _Maybe if I had just stayed inside, I could have still lived. Stupid woman why couldn't you stay there, why did you have to take a chance?_ Tears began streaming down her face.

 _No...No the way they were hunting they would have got me anyways...and it's too late to do anything now. I...I wish I could have, lived life more...there was so much I wanted to do, I just kept putting it off, and now...n-now...it's gone..._

A shadow crept across her; she looked up straight into the growling white mask of the leading Beowolf of the small group from the village. She was so terrified by the image of her imminent death that she didn't notice the roar of jets above her, just as the Grimm was about to pounce it was crushed by and object. The object moved, it was a young man in purple and black half armour; he had used his large two handed war hammer to soften the landing whilst killing the Grimm underneath him. She was completely stunned by her chance of survival, even as he turned to her and asked her a question, but she managed to notice the other Grimm behind him ready for an attack.

"Behind you! Look out!" he didn't even turn his head, even as three of them charged, she screamed still stunned to do anything else. Then they pounced at him, and one by one each was blow apart by rifle fire, a second later a second person hit the ground, draped in a green camouflaged hooded cloak and bearing a large sniper rifle, he instantly regained his composure and took out more on the left with precision and speed that seemed inhuman to her, the four Creeps on the right charged at the humans who seemed not to notice them, by this time her head was spinning. As they got close the third young man appeared the same fashion as the rest, he drew his blade across a plate on his shoulder as he drew it for combat, sparks flew and the edge of it lit up, she noticed he said something as she saw his mouth move, by this stage her mind was finally starting to come back to reality and she could faintly recognise the sound of a plane. The third man leapt at the Grimm and attacked them; his great sword was cutting through them like butter, his sword strokes leaving trails of fire behind. Then the man in front of her looked over her, she turned to see the last two Beowolves charge at her and the young man, he pressed a button and the head spun around 180 degrees and aimed it at the oncoming grim, he pressed a trigger and the head blasted off at a blistering speed, then gave a sharp flick of the wrist, the head which was attached by a long chain slammed into the head of the right Grimm crushing its skull and killing it instantly, and not a second later the momentum of his wrist flick caught up to it and it darted to the other Grimm, the face of the hammer that was heading for it was made up of spikes and penetrated deep within the skull of the final Grimm. With a press of a button the head flew back and retracted. Now finally safe she looked towards her saviours the other two on the flank of the first.

"Miss, we are from Foresight. Everything is going to be alright now" he said as he reached out a hand to her, but she didn't take it, instead she hugged his legs as she sobbed in relief. But their work had only just begun...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So there it is chapter 4, hope you all enjoyed it. I though that having a chapter focus on character development might be tricky but after watching some anime made my Key, I think I got a good idea of how to make likeable/attachable characters (lets ignore the emotional cost I went through for that...)**

 **I shall do what I can so the next one wont take over a month to come out...but I wouldn't hold your breath XD**

 **As usual I'm open for comments and reviews (negative are also welcome as long as they have a good reason)**

 **Until next time, Chris signing off...**


End file.
